Rêve de Liberté
by Dragonna
Summary: Le destin joue parfois des tours et s'il décide de changer l'Histoire en modifiant un seul petit détail, cela entraînera des changements. Tout deviendra différent ou presque. Si un personnage faisait quelque chose d'impardonnable, qu'un autre y assiste et prenne la fuite, qu'il soit trouvé par un troisième, alors le futur changera. Mais ce futur sera-t-il changé en bien ou en mal?
1. Prologue: Dans les flammes

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

**Prologue: Dans les flammes**

* * *

Il courrait dans la forêt, ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes mais refusant de s'arrêter, il continua, allant aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour ne pas être rattrapé. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et ne vit rien.

_Avait-il abandonné la poursuite?  
L'avait-il semé?_

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, se sentant trahi et blessé par celui en qui il avait pourtant eu tellement confiance pendant une période pourtant courte.

Pendant de trop courts jours, peut-être mois, il avait fait confiance à cette personne, avait été ravi de le voir venir, revenir, s'occuper de lui avec de la tendresse. Lui apprendre sa langue aussi. Même s'il le réprimandait chaque fois qu'il utilisait son ancienne langue. Qu'il lui disait de ne plus s'en servir. L'enfant ne comprenait pas. Maintenantil savait pourquoi, il l'avait vu de ses yeux.

_Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?  
Il avait promit de ne rien faire à ce niveau pourtant.  
Il avait promit._

Bouleversé, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir davantage. Cette personne n'avait trahi, lui avait menti, et avait fait du mal à une partie de son peuple. Il ne voulait plus le voir, plus l'entendre dire ses mensonges. Il le détestait. Il regrettait de l'avoir un jour appelé papa. C'était une erreur de sa part, parce que cette personne n'était pas digne de confiance. Il avait fait une erreur en allant vers lui ce jour-là.

_Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir._

Il sentit alors une odeur de brûlé. Que se passait-il? Il vit les animaux qui s'enfuyaient, de la fumée par dessus la cime des arbres. Il y avait le feu. La forêt brûlait. Effrayé il se mit à courir, s'éloignant de plus en plus de son ancien tuteur.

Il crut entendre une voix l'appeler mais refusa de s'arrêter, allant se réfugier dans un creux pour se dissimuler. Il ne bougea pas quand un cheval passa au trot près de sa cachette, refusant de se montrer au menteur, à celui qui venait de lui faire tant de mal sans le savoir. Ou plutôt si, il devait le savoir mais avait du refuser d'y croire ou espérer que ça ne serait plus le cas.

Bientôt il n'entendit plus rien. L'autre était parti, avait du cesser de chercher en ces lieux. Tant mieux, il pourrait plus facilement fuir.

_Mais pour aller où? Pouvait-il aller voir une autre nation pour lui demander de l'aide? Serait-elle digne de confiance? N'allait-elle pas le blesser elle-aussi? Après tout celui en qui il croyait l'avait fait._

Les bois brûlaient à présent et l'enfant courrait à nouveau, se dirigeant vers le nord, sans savoir pourquoi. Il voulait échapper à cette personne, il ne voulait plus le revoir. Il trébucha sur une racine et tomba lourdement par terre, et les larmes montèrent à nouveau à ses yeux.

_Il avait prit l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui, qu'on le console. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'être seul dans une forêt ou dans une plaine la nuit. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer, jamais. Pourquoi retournerait-il avec cette personne, cette personne qui l'avait trahi._

Il se releva, et avança, de plus en plus lentement comme la nuit tombait. Il avait peur mais refusait de s'arrêter, ne sachant où faire cela en plus. Il ne voulait pas se blottir à un endroit où l'autre pourrait le rattraper, le retrouver.

Mais bientôt, il dut s'arrêter, sentant confusément que l'autre ne le trouverait plus dans cet endroit. Il se réfugia derrière un arbre, regardant la fumée au loin, espérant que le feu ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici. Malheureusement pour lui, ce serait vite le cas. Mais épuisé, il s'endormit, persuadé d'être enfin en sécurité.

A peu de lieux de là, dans une maison près d'un village, une nation se redressa brusquement, ses sens en alerte.

**A Suivre**

* * *

**Avez-vous deviné qui est l'enfant dans ce prologue? Essayez de deviner de qui il s'agit et/ou ce qui s'est passé.**

Je tiens à vous avertir ici, c'est une "Alternate Universe".


	2. Lien Brisé

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Lien Brisé**

* * *

Francis se releva brusquement, il venait de sentir quelque chose. C'était un sentiment diffus, une impression. L'impression que quelque chose venait de se passer sur ses colonies. Une présence dans son esprit, comme un rappel à l'ordre.

«Mais qu'est-ce que...»

Après avoir vérifié que son fils Matthieu dormait bien, il sortit et prit un cheval à l'écurie, incapable de résister à ce sentiment. Il sentait qu'il devait aller voir, qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il enfourcha sa monture et la dirigea vers le sud. Il vit la forêt qui marquait une des frontières entre colonies britanniques et colonies françaises. Et cette forêt brûlait.

«Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?»

Car au fond de lui, il savait que c'était là l'œuvre de son rival de toujours. C'était une certitude en lui. Et personne ne le ferait changer d'avis à ce sujet.  
Le sentiment d'urgence devenait plus impérieux, le poussait à entrer dans la forêt. Il y obéit, calmant son cheval par des mots doux et apaisants. L'animal était terrifié mais obéit à son cavalier, tremblant tandis qu'il entrait dans la forêt.

Francis se cacha le nez, ne voulant pas respirer de fumée. Il était une nation et ne mourrait pas étouffer mais il n'empêchait que c'était une sensation désagréable. Après quelques temps, il vit une petit forme blanche au pied d'un arbre.

«Alfred?»

Sautant à bas de son cheval mais sans en lâcher les rênes, il s'avança vers l'enfant nation qui était étendu au sol, sans connaissance. Il tremblait et toussait dans son inconscience mais ne se réveillait pas, sans doute trop faible pour ça. Des taches de sang se voyaient sur ses habits clairs.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici. Comment est-il arrivé dans la zone que je contrôle et pourquoi? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sang?» Inquiet il examina le petit et fut rassuré de ne voir aucune blessure.

Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses. Et ce n'était pas l'endroit ou le moment pour se poser ces questions. Rapidement Francis ramassa le petit et remonta sur son cheval, le dirigeant vers la sortie des bois. Il grimaça en voyant que le feu arrivait à son niveau. Heureusement il sortit vite de la forêt et traversa la plaine vers le village.  
Au loin le ciel devenait plus clair, signe que l'aube se levait. Des couleurs vives embrassait le ciel et un soleil rougeoyant monta vite à l'horizon.

«Il faut que je me dépêche ou mon petit Matthieu va se réveiller dans une maison vide et va s'inquiéter.»

Il baissa les yeux sur Alfred qui dormait dans ses bras. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé pour que la petite colonie se retrouve dans cette situation. Comment Arthur avait-il pu quitter des yeux son précieux petit Alfred? Il tenait déjà beaucoup à lui, le considérait comme son fils. Comment avait-il pu le laisser finir comme ça? Que s'était-il passé?

«En tout cas, Arthur aura des comptes à me rendre. On a pas idée d'être si irresponsable.»

Pendant ce temps, Alfred rêvait, et ce rêve était un souvenir du moment où tout avait été brisé.

* * *

_Il attendait que Arthur revienne. Jamais avant quelqu'un n'avait prit soin de lui comme ça. Il avait trouvé une famille: l'anglais était comme un père pour lui et il l'aimait beaucoup. Mais là, il était partit depuis quelques jours, lui disant de ne pas quitter la maison. _  
_Mais l'enfant avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, une boule dans son ventre, une grande tristesse mêlée d'angoisse._

_Quelque chose était arrivé à son peuple. Mais à qui? Les colons ou les indiens? Inquiet, il avait décidé d'aller voir lui-même._

_Ce n'était pas loin de la maison qu'avait construit Angleterre pour lui, il le sentait confusément.._

_Et il était arrivé dans ce camps indien. Il était en feu, il entendait des cris et il y avait des silhouettes partout, des corps par terre et du sang sur l'herbe._  
_Effrayé, il avait voulut voir qui avait fait ça. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Arthur. Arthur ferait quelque chose et punirait les méchants._

_Ses habits étaient déjà tâchés de sang, il avait secoué un corps par terre. C'était le shaman, il le connaissait, et l'homme le connaissait aussi. Il l'avait connu tout petit et était souvent allé dans ce camps pour le voir, même si récemment Arthur ne voulait plus qu'il y aille._

_Et puis il avait vu les coupables._

_Il y avait des colons, il savait que ça en était et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux, il y avait aussi des soldats en uniforme. Ces uniformes étaient des uniformes anglais._

_Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça?_

_Il fallait vraiment qu'il le dise à Arthur, Arthur ferait quelque chose._

_Et soudain il le vit._

_L'Angleterre, son tuteur, son père , à qui il faisait jusqu'ici une confiance totale, était debout au milieu du camps, une épée ensanglantée à la main, il donnait des ordres et n'avait pas vu sa colonie pour le moment._  
_Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Alfred. Que faisait Arthur? Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Un sanglot lui échappa, et soudain l'anglais se tourna vers lui. Il le vit se raidir, écarquiller les yeux._

_La peur et la culpabilité? La Honte?_

_Non. Au fond de lui, le petit comprit que Arthur était juste choqué d'avoir été surpris ainsi. Il ne regrettait pas ses actions._  
_Alors c'était lui? Il avait appris que des tribus indiennes avaient été décimé ces temps-ci et Arthur avait promit qu'il chercherait pourquoi._

_Alors c'était lui en fait. Il lui avait menti._

_Arthur s'approcha, demandant d'une voix ferme «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alfred? Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Hein?_

_- Pourquoi as tu fait ça?» balbutia Alfred dans un sanglot._

_Une légère culpabilité envahit l'anglais mais, dignement, il utilisa une excuse, espérant que son protégé y croirait: «Ils menaçaient les colons, ils les avaient attaqué à plusieurs reprises.»_

_A la douleur et le chagrin s'ajouta la colère devant ce mensonge. Les yeux plein de larmes, le petit s'écria «MENTEUR. Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. Je les connaissait bien, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça._

_Devant cette crise de rage, l'anglais tenta d'apaiser son fils adoptif:«Amérique._

_- Menteur! Menteur!_

_- Ce n'est même pas ton peuple.» asséna Arthur, exaspéré, en désespoir de cause. Mais il y croyait, pour lui ce n'était que des sauvages et le le peuple de son protégé, c'était les colons et personne d'autre._

_Alfred eut l'impression de prendre une gifle. Bien sûr que si ils l'étaient, au même titre que les colons. «Si. Si ils le sont._

_- Non, ton peuple, ce sont les colons, pas ces sauvages qui massacrent ceux qui viennent s'installer ici._

_- MENTEUR.» Même si des tribus attaquaient bien les colons, ils le faisaient pas tous._

_«Ca suffit Amérique, on rentre à la maison.» ordonna l'anglais, exaspéré par cette discussion stérile. Il se pencha pour prendre le petit par le bras, sentant que l'autre n'accepterait rien d'autre._

_L'enfant se dégagea grâce à sa force incroyable et repoussa l'anglais qui tomba au sol. Il hurla, les yeux plein de larmes: «JE TE DETESTE!» Et il s'enfuit vers la forêt, sans un regard en arrière._

**A Suivre**


	3. Nouvelle Famille

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Nouvelle Famille**

* * *

Matthieu se réveilla dans sa chambre, à l'aube. Une étrange impression l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il sortit du lit et écouta, comme pour savoir si quelqu'un était en bas mais n'entendit rien. Peut-être s'était-il réveillé trop tôt. Il décida alors de s'habiller seul pour prouver à son père qu'il était capable de se débrouiller. Son père serait fier de lui. Il tira donc ses vêtements hors du meuble où ils étaient rangés et les enfila maladroitement. Mais il y arriva.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Francis pour aller le réveiller, comme souvent le matin. Mais il n'y avait personne dans le lit ou même la chambre. Elle était vide. Étonné le petit descendit en bas, et découvrit que la maison était vide elle aussi.

_Son père était-il sortit? Mais il ne faisait jamais ça le matin avant? S'était-il passé quelque chose pour qu'il sorte si tôt?_

Inquiet, il s'assit sur un fauteuil, serrant son ours en peluche contre lui, attendant que Francis revienne. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Il ne sut combien de temps il attendit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que le français ne rentre, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras.

«PAPA!»

Ravi de le voir, le petit canadien sauta de son fauteuil et se précipita vers lui, avant de s'immobiliser en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. «Alfred?

- Ton frère va mal Matthieu, veille sur lui pendant que je vais chauffer de l'eau.»

L'inquiétude de son père alarma la petite colonie qui hocha bravement la tête, prêt à aider Francis autant qu'il le fallait. Il s'assit à côté de son frère évanoui et le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve ici dans cet état. _N'était-il pas avec ce pays aux gros sourcil qui se disputait toujours avec son père?_ Matthieu avait un peu peur de cette nation anglaise qui criait un peu trop et qui semblait tellement puissant.

Francis avait mit de l'eau à chauffer et était allé chercher des vêtements appartenant au petit canadien. «Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai retrouvé dans la forêt ce matin. Tout seul et évanoui sous un arbre.

- Pourquoi il y a du sang sur ses vêtements?» fit la petite colonie d'un ton alarmé, ayant peur pour son frère.

«Ce n'est pas le sien, rassure toi. Il n'est pas blessé.»

Canada soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu peur. Il aida son père à s'occuper de son frère, espérant que celui-ci se réveille rapidement. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi il s'était retrouvé si près de la frontière, sans Arthur, tout seul dans les bois.

Une fois qu'il fut soigné et vêtu d'habits propre, Francis alla le coucher dans la chambre de Matthieu, avec l'accord de celui-ci. Puis il redescendit rejoindre son fils pour préparer le repas.

«Pourquoi il était tout seul?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne vois pas Arthur le quitter des yeux et je ne vois pas Alfred s'enfuir de la maison d'Angleterre. Et je l'ai retrouvé dans une forêt en flamme. Il a du se passer quelque chose.

- Comme quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, on demandera à Alfred quand il se réveillera.» Sourit faiblement France en servant son fils adoptif qui se jeta sur la nourriture, affamé. «Tu veux rester à son chevet? Ou tu préfère jouer en bas pendant que je m'en occupe?

- Non je veux rester avec lui. Je t'appellerais quand il se réveillera.» Canada voulait rester près de son jumeau, il était trop inquiet pour lui pour s'amuser pendant que l'autre dormait. Il jouerait sagement dans sa chambre, le plus près possible de son frère.

* * *

Alfred ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas où il était en se redressa vivement, affolé à l'idée d'avoir été repris par Arthur. A la pensée de son ancien tuteur, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur et regarda autour de lui.

«Alfred.» Une petite silhouette grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à côté de lui. «Tu es réveillé!

- Matthew?» fit l'autre colonie d'un ton étonné. Que faisait-il en Nouvelle-France, était-il si prêt de la frontière que ça quand il s'était reposé près de l'arbre?

«Tu as eu de la chance que papa te trouve. Tu étais dans une forêt qui brûlait quand même.»

_Alors Francis l'avait trouvé_.Alfred espéra qu'il n'ait pas encore appelé Arthur et qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. S'il lui demandait, le français n'appellerait pas l'anglais. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère qui voulait apparemment des explications.

Voyant que l'autre ne voulait rien dire à ce sujet, Matthieu décida d'aller chercher son père. «Je vais chercher papa, ne bouge pas.» Il descendit du lit et se précipita en bas.  
Alfred resta seul, seul avec les souvenirs de la veille. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Arthur ait pu le trahir comme ça. Pourquoi avait-il fait massacré son peuple, en affirmant qu'il ne l'était pas? Il lui avait promit de ne pas leur faire de mal, de faire des compromis.

_Il lui avait menti.  
Pendant tout ce temps, il lui avait menti._

Malheureux, trahi , l'enfant ravala ses larmes une nouvelle fois. Comment pourrait-il retourner là-bas? Arthur ferait comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il croyait avoir toujours raison. Et lui n'aurait pas le droit d'en reparler et l'anglais ferait tout pour qu'il oublie. Non. Il ne voulait pas y retourner.  
Il ne le pardonnerait pas. Pas comme ça et certainement pas maintenant. Il ne voulait plus le revoir avant longtemps.

«Alfred?»

Francis venait d'entrer dans la chambre, un plateau dans la main. Il s'assit au chevet du petit et posa la plateau sur le lit, le laissant manger avant toute chose. «J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim.»

Affamé il l'était. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Il avala donc le repas, se souvenant soudain du jour où il avait choisi Angleterre plutôt que France. Celui-ci lui avait promit de bons repas et l'anglais avait fondu en larmes. Il avait choisi Arthur parce qu'il avait de la peine de le voir si triste.

_Quelle erreur.  
Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça _

«Alors que s'est-il passé?»

Alfred s'immobilisa. Il savait qu'il devrait en parler à un moment ou à un autre mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Il finit par dire, d'un ton si bas que l'autre eut du mal à entendre «C'est Arthur.

- Qu'a-t-il fait?

- Il a massacré des tribus sous prétexte qu'elles attaquaient les colons. Mais ne n'est pas vrai, elles ne l'ont pas fait, c'est un mensonge. Je l'ai vu, avec son épée pleine de sang.» sanglota le plus jeune, avant de s'essuyer les yeux. «Et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas mon peuple, que ça n'était que les colons. Je ne veux plus le revoir, plus l'entendre.» Et il fondit en larmes, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Francis finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. «Allons allons tout ira bien.

- Je ne veux pas retourner avec lui. Je le déteste.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ici avec nous? J'ai des terres sur ton territoire aussi, tu es autant ma colonie que celle d'Arthur. Une partie de la Nouvelle France s'étend près de colonies anglaises non?»

Devant cette proposition, Alfred resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas retourner avec les tribus, ce serait abandonner les colons et Arthur finirait par le retrouver. Et Matthieu lui avait souvent raconté que Francis respectait les les tribus et commerçait avec elles. Les français ne massacraient pas les indiens. Et ici il serait avec son frère.

_Et peut-être pourrait-il avoir une vraie famille, qui ne le trahirait pas?_

Après un instant d'hésitation, il hocha la tête. Arthur ne viendrait pas le chercher ici, en plein territoire ennemi, et après tout il ne faisait que revenir sur son choix précédant. Tout était de la faute d'Arthur et de personne d'autre.

* * *

**A suivre**


	4. Déchirure

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

******Chapitre 3: Déchirure**

* * *

Arthur rentra de sa nuit de recherches bredouille. Il avait cherché partout et n'avait rien trouvé. Alfred demeurait invisible. Il avait du se cacher quelque part. Et ne pas sortir quand il l'avait appelé. Au début Arthur avait laissé tomber, et s'était dit que sa colonie reviendrait quand elle aurait faim ou froid, quand elle serait calmée. Et que là il lui expliquerait, il lui expliquerait pourquoi il avait fait ça, il expliquerait à Alfred que son peuple devait être les colons. Et que les indiens ne devaient plus être rien pour lui. Le petit comprendrait, il était intelligent et saurait que c'était pour son bien qu'il avait fait ça. **  
**  
Sauf qu'Alfred n'était pas réapparu, qu'il n'était pas sortit de sa cachette et n'était pas revenu.

Et Arthur commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

Son fils pouvait être n'importe où. Était-il retourné avec une tribu indienne? Non il aimait trop les colons pour les abandonner comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il était fâché...il pourrait l'avoir fait. Alfred pouvait être n'importe où. Il devait avoir froid, faim et devait peut-être être tout seul.

«Mais où est-il?»

Il avait cherché toute la nuit et n'avait rien trouvé. L'enfant n'avait pu être dans les bois en feu, il n'était pas stupide et serait allé ailleurs n'est-ce pas?  
Avait-il franchi la frontière canadienne?  
S'immobilisant à cette pensée, Arthur envisagea que son protégé ait pu aller se réfugier chez Francis. Sans doute allait-il se plaindre de lui et peut-être changer d'avis. Peut-être allait-il vouloir rester avec le français cette fois, après ce qui venait de se passer.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Il avait été si heureux quand l'enfant l'avait choisi lui, quand il l'avait appelé Daddy pour la première fois. Il ne laisserait pas cette stupide grenouille lui prendre son bonheur comme ça. Il reprendrait Amérique et lui expliquerait qu'il avait fait ça pour la colonie, pour son bien, parce que ces tribus menaçaient les colons.

Et le petit oublierait, il ne le laisserait plus s'approcher des indigènes, ne le laisserait plus y penser ou aborder le sujet dans la conversation. Il lui ferait oublier ce drame et ferait en sorte que l'enfant considère les colons comme son seul peuple.  
Sellant son cheval, il le monta et se dirigea vers la maison de Francis, se préparant à la conversation qui allait suivre.

Il savait d'avance que ça ne serait pas de tout repos. Ce serait une discussion difficile et agitée. Elle pouvait être brève (mais Francis n'allait quand même pas le jeter dehors non?) comme elle pouvait être longue (mais il aurait alors le dernier mot). Mais si son fils était là, il exigerait de le récupérer et ne repartirait pas sans lui.

_Si Amérique était bien là, il avait tout raconté à Francis et celui-ci ne manquerait pas de lui faire des remarques. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il savait avoir agit pour le bien de la colonie._

Il finit par arriver face à une maison de pierre et de bois, agréable à vue et à l'écart de la ville. Surement pour ne pas qu'on se pose de questions sur la croissance terriblement lente du petit Canada.

Descendant de cheval, il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa sans attendre. Attendant quelques instants, il essaya de percevoir les bruits à l'intérieur. Mais il n'entendit rien. Finalement les pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, le laissant voir Francis.

«Tiens, quelle bonne surprise. Bonjour Arthur.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander Frog.» coupa l'anglais, certain d'être dans son bon droit. Il ne voulait pas lui faire croire qu'il était venu pour autre chose que ce qu'il voulait «C'est très important.»

Soupirant, le français s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et le conduisit dans la pièce principale. Arthur s'assit dans un fauteuil «Où est Canada?

- Il joue dans sa chambre. De toute façon, tu sais bien qu'il a peur de toi.»

L'anglais grogna quelque chose d'indistinct. Il préférait ne pas répondre à ça. Pour lui la raison était simplement que son rival avait raconté de choses effrayantes à son sujet. C'était pour ça que la petite colonie avait peur de lui.

«Alors qu'avais-tu à me dire?

- Alfred a disparu depuis hier, je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne l'ai trouvé nul part. J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être venu chez toi.» Il se pencha, attendant la réponse.

Francis ne dit pas un mot immédiatement, que ça soit pour réfuter ou acquiescer. Il servit un verre à son rival et but tranquillement une gorgée du sien. Voyant que l'autre s'agitait, il finit par demander, l'air de rien. «Et pourquoi a-t-il disparu?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi.» dit Arthur avec mauvaise foi «Il a du se perdre, je lui avait dit de ne pas sortir et il m'a désobéit.

- Es-tu certain que ça ne soit que ça? Ce gamin t'adore, je doute qu'il se soit enfui sans raison comme tu dis.»

Agacé, l'anglais siffla «Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

- Tu as l'attitude de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose a se reprocher. J'en conclu que tu as fait quelque chose qui a conduit à la fuite d'Alfred.»

Se mordant la lèvre, le plus jeune refusa de dire quoique ce soit immédiatement. Il se sentait étrangement coupable et n'osait pas dire la vérité à Francis. Enfin il pouvait toujours mentir. «La raison est simple. Une tribu a récemment attaqué une de mes villes et a massacré un certain nombre de colons. J'ai mené une expédition punitive et Alfred a surpris la scène et s'est mépris sur la situation. Il a pensé que je faisais ça...sans raison.» Ce mensonge était crédible et Arthur savait qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il passe.

Francis ne dit rien, faisant tourner son vin dans son verre. Puis il demanda, très calmement «C'est la vérité Arthur?

- Bien entendu.» Affirma le concerné avec mauvaise foi.

Après un temps de silence, l'autre murmura, d'un ton trop calme:«Étrange.

- Comment ça?

- Ce n'est pas la version que m'a raconté Alfred.» Et en disant ces mots, le français avait l'air terriblement sérieux.

«Il est donc ici.» triompha Arthur en se levant «Où est-il?

- Il ne veut pas te voir et, par conséquent, je ne te laisserait pas le voir.

- De quel droit? C'est ma colonie!» s'énerva Arthur, voulant se diriger vers les escaliers, persuadé que son protégé était à l'étage. Mais il ne put aller loin car le plus vieux le saisit fermement par le bras.

Francis, d'un air terrible, asséna «Et tu es sur la mienne à l'heure actuelle.»

Fou de rage, Arthur haussa la voix «Tu vas le regretter si tu...

- Et que vas-tu faire? Je te signale que j'ai des colonies qui sont voisines de les tiennes. Alfred peut parfaitement rester avec moi s'il le souhaite.»  
Arthur, déstabilisé, osa répondre «Il m'a choisi moi cette fois-là. Tu n'as aucun droit de...

- Il t'a choisi oui mais tu l'a trahi en massacrant ces indiens. Il ne veut plus te voir, t'entendre. Il a décidé de rester avec moi.»

Le pirate se redressa d'un air terrible et siffla une nouvelle fois «Tu vas le regretter si tu ose le garder Francis.

- Regretter? Tu va me déclarer la guerre et y entrainer les colons pour ça? C'est un peu petit tu ne trouve pas?

- Alfred est ma colonie.

- Il ne se considère plus comme tel. Il sait que tu as des terres sur son territoire mais préfère rester avec moi.»

Incapable de répondre, l'anglais voulut frapper son rival qui arrêta le coup de poing de sa main droite et retint le poignet du plus jeune. «Calme toi Arthur. Tu as provoqué tout ça de ton propre chef.

- Alfred ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé ni de mes raisons.

- Il n'empêche que tu lui as menti, tu as dissimulé ce que tu faisais. Que veux-tu qu'il croit? La vérité est que tu me ment aussi.»

Plissant les yeux de colère, Arthur ne voulut pas se laisser faire sans lutter «ALFRED! VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT!» Il refusait de partir sans son protégé. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver sans personne, sans son colonie qui l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, il voulait retrouver celui qui l'appelait papa.

Exaspéré Francis saisit Arthur et le traina jusqu'à la porte. «Je crois que tu n'as pas compris.

- Laisse-moi, je ne partirais pas sans lui.

-Et lui ne veut pas repartir avec toi.» Et sur ces mots, le français ouvrit la porte «Tu ferais mieux de partir Arthur.

- Non. Je...je...

- Tu en as assez fait comme ça.

- Je veux le voir.

- Et lui ne veut pas te voir. Il a dit qu'il te détestait.»

La gorge serrée, Arthur secoua la tête, refusant de croire son rival «Menteur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te mentir là-dessus, malheureusement. Peut-être acceptera-t-il de te reparler n jour mais surement pas maintenant.»

Et sur ces mots, la porte se referma**. **

* * *

******A Suivre**


	5. Nouvelle vie

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

**********Chapitre 4: Nouvelle vie**

* * *

Alfred aimait sa nouvelle vie. Francis avait fait agrandir la maison et leur préparait des petits plats succulents. Bien entendu, il avait du partir pendant une période assez longue mais des colons prenaient soin d'eux en son absence. Et quand il était revenu il les avait prit dans ses bras tout les deux en leur disant qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Et il leurs avait même ramené des souvenirs.

Alfred avait vite prit ses habitudes et s'amusait bien dans ce nouvel environnement. Francis lui faisait apprendre sa langue bien entendu mais aussi l'espagnol et l'anglais car c'étaient des langues utilisées dans les colonies voisines des siennes, donc utiles à connaître. Il lui apprenait aussi la géographie de chez lui, de l'Europe mais aussi un peu d'histoire. Il fallait qu'il soit correctement préparé à sa vie de nation.

Un jour on frappa à la porte et un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts entra dans la maison. C'était Espagne. Alfred eut la peur de sa vie, Arthur lui avait raconté des choses horribles sur la nation espagnole et il y croyait encore beaucoup.

«Alors Hermano, il paraît que c'est toi qui prend soin d'Alfred désormais?

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et maintenant il est avec moi en effet.» Francis n'avait pas envie de raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé, surtout les choses entre Arthur et Alfred, sachant que Antonio n'avait pas eut un comportement exemplaire dans le sud de l'Amérique.

«Disons qu'Arthur est allé trop loin.

- Comment ça?»

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas, demandant aux deux enfants de s'approcher. Matthieu obéit aussitôt, pas farouche pour deux sous mais Alfred resta dissimulé derrière Francis, n'osant s'approcher de l'espagnol qui perdit rapidement son sourire.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Francis s'agenouilla devant sa nouvelle colonie et demanda, doucement «Que se passe-t-il Alfred?

- Il me fait peur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Antonio est peut-être impressionnant mais il n'est pas méchant. Il n'a jamais mangé personne.

- Mais...» L'enfant hésita puis se jeta à l'eau «Arthur m'a dit qu'il avait tué des peuples dans le Sud, qu'il avait dé...décimé des tribus entières et fait du mal aux nations.»

Il avait été terrifié quand Angleterre lui avait raconté ça pour la première fois et n'avait plus jamais essayé de s'approcher de l'espagnol ensuite. Alors qu'avant il éprouvait de la curiosité à son égard, il en avait désormais peur. Et même aujourd'hui, après tout les mensonges d'Arthur, il y croyait encore.

France soupira. Certes il y avait du vrai dans ces paroles mais aussi du faux. L'anglais avait exagéré les choses pour que le petit ne s'approche pas de l'espagnol. Lui faire peur avait été sa solution. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de tant travestir la vérité que ça, il avait été mal placé pour dire ces choses, vu qu'il avait fait la même chose.

«Il n'a tué aucune nation dans le Sud, il est même devenu très proche d'elles.» Et ils avaient même eu des enfants mais ce n'était pas facile à expliquer à la petite colonie en face de lui. «Et ce qui s'est passé résulte surtout d'un grand malentendu qui a engendré des batailles. Et aussi d'une part de malheur. Une partie des tribus du sud ont succombé aux maladies des colons. En grande partie... c'est ça qui s'est passé.

- Des maladies?

- Oui. Ils ne pouvaient pas guérir des maladies amenées par les conquistadors. C'était surtout un malheureux concours de circonstances.

- Et je n'ai pas fait le même genre de choses qu'Arthur moi. Ce bastardo a fait bien pire que massacrer les tribus de sa propre main.» Lui n'avait jamais participé aux massacres, quand il y en avait, il détestait ça et préférait rester à l'écart, s'occuper des nations indigènes.

Alfred sentit l'angoisse lui serrer le ventre «Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?»

Francis lança un regard avertisseur à Espagne mais celui-ci continua, trop heureux de blâmer l'anglais devant son ancien protégé «Il a offert des vêtements et des couvertures aux indiens mais ces tissus étaient infestés de maladies, car ils avaient appartenu à des gens malades de la variole.»

Alfred sentit l'air lui manquer. Il se rappelait de ces fois où Arthur disait qu'il allait faire des cadeaux aux nations indiennes et qu'il lui interdisaient de fouiller dans les caisses. Et lui était heureux de voir son tuteur si gentil, si généreux avec les indiens.

_Alors déjà à l'époque il..._

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il se sentit encore plus trahi qu'avant. Il se mit à pleurer, se jetant dans les bras du français qui lança un regard de reproche à l'espagnol.  
Il avait voulut éviter d'aborder ce sujet Il n'avait pas voulut que le petit sache ça maintenant.

Et Espagne était quand même mal placé pour donner des leçons à ce niveau, il n'avait pas été un enfant de cœur dans le Sud, et son peuple, comme celui de son frère Portugal, n'avait pas été tendre avec les indigènes. Mais ça Alfred n'avait pas besoin de le savoir maintenant. Il fallait juste qu'il ait moins peur d'Antonio, au point de plus se cacher et de lui parler.

* * *

Alfred regardait le paysage depuis le bastingage du bateau. Il était partit avec Francis et Matthieu sur les mers et ils allaient vers une destination inconnue pour lui. C'était une surprise selon le français. Des surprises, il y en avait eu beaucoup.  
France avait écrit à son roi pour lui annoncer que les deux représentations de l'Amérique du Nord étaient avec lui. Et depuis beaucoup de colons venaient s'installer sur les terres déjà colonisés par les français. Les villes grandissaient et prospéraient. Alfred se sentait grandir lui-même. Il était déjà un peu plus grand que quand Francis l'avait trouvé.

Et puis il y a quelques jours, son nouveau tuteur l'avait réveillé tôt pour le faire monter avec son frère sur son navire pirate. Cela rappelait des souvenirs à la petite colonie. Mais il ne voulait pas repenser à Arthur dans un moment pareil.

«Tu sais où on va Mattie?»

Le petit canadien hocha la tête en souriant mais dit uniquement «C'est une surprise Al. Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser.

- Ha bon?» Confiant en son frère, le petit n'insista pas.

«Tu est déjà allé là où on va?

- Oui, une fois. Papa m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'y aille de temps à autre.

- On va voir Espagne?» demanda Alfred, soudain craintif. Malgré tout ce qu'avais dit Francis, il continuait à craindre un peu l'espagnol à cause de ce qu'avait raconté Arthur à son sujet. Il lui avait parlé des massacres en Amérique du Sud et des peuples décimés par les hispaniques. Résultat, Alfred avait peur des deux frères de Francis. Celui-ci avait du déployer des trésors de patience et de diplomatie pour lui raconter la vérité et lui dire qu'Arthur avait exagéré les choses.

Matthieu secoua la tête «Non.

- Alors où on va?

- C'est une surprise Alfred.» répéta le canadien, un large sourire aux lèvres, amusé par l'attitude de son jumeau qui ne tenait plus en place. Lui non plus, la première fois, n'avait pas cessé de demander à son père où ils allaient, incapable de patienter sagement pour voir la surprise qui l'attendait.

«Allez dis moi.» s'entêta la seconde colonie en attrapant son frère par le bras, dans un petit gémissement plaintif «Je suis trop impatient.

- D'accord, on va sur une île et je ne t'en dis pas plus.» capitula le plus jeune, incapable de résister à la bouille de son frère.

«Une île? Une autre colonie?

- Alfrreeddd. On est bientôt arrivé, patiente un peu.»

Boudeur, Amérique croisa les bras et regarda la mer, décidant d'ignorer son jumeau, ça lui apprendrait à ne rien lui dire. Il ne tenait pas en place, impatient de voir quel était la surprise promise par Francis. Il imaginait des tas de choses mais ne savait pas ce qui s'approchait le plus de la vérité. Il était impatient d'arriver à destination.  
Finalement une terre fut bientôt en vue et le petit sauta littéralement sur place «On arrive Mattie.

- Oui. On arrive. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.»

Francis les rejoignit, regardant la terre qui se rapprochait à leurs côtés, un sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait heureux d'arriver. Alfred, cette fois, ne tenait vraiment plus en place, impatient d'arriver et de découvrir la surprise.  
Bientôt le port fut visible, ainsi que des silhouettes qui attendaient apparemment l'arrivée du bateau.

«On nous attend?

- Deux personnes en particulier nous attendent en effet.

- Tu as fait venir une des deux sur l'île de l'autre?» s'enthousiasma Matthieu, se tournant vers son père, à la grande frustration d'Alfred qui ne comprenait rien. Francis hocha la tête en souriant, et le petit canadien sourit plus largement. Son frère en trépigna presque sur place.

«Qui? Qui?» lança-t-il, impatient.

«Tu vas voir Alfred. On y est presque.»

La navire s'arrêta bientôt à quai et ils purent descendre. Et deux petites filles se jetèrent littéralement au cou du français.

«Papa tu es revenu.

- Tu es là.»

Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était ça la surprise? Il y avait deux représentantes de nations ici et ils venaient les voir. Ca voulait dire qu'il avait deux sœurs alors? Il sursauta quand les deux petites se tournèrent vers lui. Elles avaient toutes les deux la peau sombre et les cheveux noirs et nattés, leurs yeux étaient verts pour l'une et marrons pour l'autre. Elles étaient étrangement plus vielles que lui, un peu seulement. Sans doute leurs colonies se développaient-elles mieux.

«Tu as amené Mattie avec toi!» s'exclama la première en serrant le concerné dans ses bras.

Celui-ci rit et serra sa sœur dans ses bras également. L'autre regarda Alfred avec curiosité«Et il y en a un autre, c'est une nouvelle colonie papa?

- Dans un sens oui. J'avais déjà des terres chez lui mais il était avec une autre nation jusqu'à récemment.

- Ca veut dire que tu es notre nouveau frère alors? Enchanté de te connaître.

- Tu as vu? Il ressemble à Mattie.»

Alfred ressentir un soudain accès de timidité mais chuchota, prenant finalement courage malgré son envie de se cacher derrière Francis «Je suis Alfred, le jumeau de Matthieu et je suis les terres de la Nouvelle-France moi aussi. Mes terres sont au sud de celles de Mattie.

- Enchantée moi c'est Lisabé, je suis la Martinique.

- Et moi Marie, je suis la Guadeloupe. Tu es chez moi ici. Ravie de te connaître.»

Ce fut un séjour magique pour Alfred. Il passa des jours à jouer, à s'amuser et à découvrir des saveurs qui n'existaient pas chez lui. Il apprit aussi l'importance de ces deux colonies pour son nouveau père. Le sucre. Une denrée qui rapportait beaucoup d'argent à la France. Elles étaient donc bien protégées contre un éventuel envahisseur. Alfred ne compta pas les jours mais la fin du séjour arriva trop vite à son goût. Il serait bien resté encore un peu avec ses sœurs.

«Je sais que c'est passé un peu trop vite.» le consola Francis «Mais on reviendra un jour, rassure toi.»

* * *

**********A Suivre**


	6. La Guerre de Succession d'Autriche

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

**************Chapitre 5: La Guerre de Succession d'Autriche **

* * *

Il y avait une grande réunion des nations d'Europe. A l'époque c'était rare, suffisamment rare pour que tous tachent de s'y rendre. Même si chacun restait un peu dans son coin. Les Nordiques dans le leur, les Germaniques dans le leur et il y avait ainsi beaucoup de petits groupes disséminés dans la grande pièce avant la réunion. **********  
**  
Francis avait décidé d'y amené Alfred et Matthieu, décidant que c'était bon pour eux de voir un peu de monde et d'apprendre la vie de nation. Alfred avait atteint les 10-11 ans physique en quelques années, grâce à l'expansion et l'enrichissement des colonies françaises. Il était habillé en trappeur, avec une épée de bois à la ceinture. Matthieu, lui, avait l'air d'un garçon de 9 ans et était habillé comme un petit garçon de la noblesse. Ils regardaient autour d'eux avec admiration. Francis sourit devant leur émerveillement. Lui aussi avait été impressionné quand jeune il voyait plein de nations au même endroit.

Alfred avait beaucoup changé durant des décennies. Chaque fois que le français revenait de ses voyages, qu'il venait les voir après plusieurs mois d'absences, il les trouvait changer. Alfred était devenu beaucoup plus proche des colons ces dernières années, comme l'avait prévu Arthur. Il s'amusait, en l'absence du français, à regarder partir les trappeurs et avait demandé à Francis un habits comme les leurs pour pouvoir jouer à faire comme eux. Il s'amusait dans les bois à grimper aux arbres, à faire du bateau ou à grimper à cheval.

Il jouait souvent avec son frère aux trappeurs et aux indiens, et voulait de moins en moins jouer le rôle de l'indien, ne quittant presque plus sa tenue offerte par son père ainsi que son chapeau de feutre en castor.  
Avant il adorait aller échanger des objets contre les fourrures avec les indiens et aujourd'hui il préférait les objets. Bien entendu il ne rejetait pas les indiens mais les voyait de moins en moins comme son peuple.

Francis se disait dans ces moment-là que Arthur avait raison, Alfred aurait oublié le drame s'il ne s'était pas enfui ou s'il n'y avait pas assisté. Bientôt son peuple, comme l'avait prédit l'anglais, ne serait essentiellement les colons. La colonie qui grandissait, que ce soit le côté français ou espagnol, ou anglais, chaque partie s'enrichissait et devenait plus grande.

Arthur d'ailleurs, ne s'était plus manifesté ces derniers mois, il n'avait plus harcelé le français pour qu'il le laisse voir son ancien protégé, le laisse parler à Alfred. Celui-ci ne parlait d'ailleurs plus de l'anglais, sauf exception. Il oubliait la vie passé avec le britannique avant de venir avec le français. Parfois le drame auquel il avait assisté, le massacre, revenait le hanter dans ses rêves et le réveillait. Mais il était vite rassurer par sa famille.

Arthur n'était plus qu'un souvenir pour lui. Il savait qui était Angleterre, se rappelait à quoi il ressemblait mais pas de la vie passée avec lui. Il était trop jeune à l'époque pour en garder un souvenir précis.

* * *

«De quoi allez-vous parler?» demanda Alfred en regardant son père, curieux de savoir de quoi pouvaient discuter des nations rassemblées en un même lieu, dont certaines se faisaient régulièrement la guerre.

«De tout et de rien. Enfin des situations dans le monde, on donne notre avis sur les décisions prises par nos dirigeants et on discute de comment la suite va être gérée. Il y a des tensions entre plusieurs pays, on va tenter de discuter sur la situation.

- Mais vous ne pouvez rien changer alors?

- Malheureusement, cela dépend surtout de nos rois. C'est eux qui commandent. Même si nous pouvons les influencer.»

Alfred hocha la tête, ne rajoutant rien, pensif. Sans doute songeait-il qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire ça, vu que son dirigeant était celui de Francis. Mais aussi, théoriquement, celui d'Angleterre et d'Espagne. «Je verrais ton roi un jour? C'est le mien aussi non?

- Peut-être, je verrais si cela est possible. Tu es déjà en France aujourd'hui, je verrais si on peut passer quelques jours à dans la demeure du roi.

- Ce serait bien. Pas vrai Mattie?» S'enthousiasma Alfred en se tournant vers son frère qui hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Pendant la réunion, restez près de moi et ne dites rien, d'accord?

- D'accord.

- D'accord.»

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, où plusieurs nations étaient déjà installées. Plusieurs jetèrent un coup d'œil aux deux petites colonies. Espagne sourit aux deux enfants, leur faisant un signe de mains, Pays-Bas grogna quelque chose, vexé car il ne pardonnait pas à Arthur de lui avoir fauché ses colonies américaines, et Arthur serra les poins, ulcéré et crevant de jalousie. Alfred aurait du être avec lui aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandit, et tellement vite. Assis à côté du français, celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son fils jouait sagement avec son frère avec des petits soldats de bois, n'écoutant visiblement que d'une oreille.

Il se jura de prendre la première occasion pour déclarer la guerre à Francis et attaquer ses colonies américaines. S'il gagnait Alfred reviendrait avec lui et il doublerait la taille de son territoire sur la continent américain. Et peut-être réussirait-il à prendre Matthew aussi. Ainsi il ferait à Francis ce que Francis lui avait fait. Dans sa mauvaise foi, il oubliait que c'était Alfred qui avait décidé de rester avec le français mais il était certain que celui-ci avait tout fait pour ça.

_Quel traître._

* * *

Les temps paisibles ne durèrent pas. La guerre reprit bientôt, éclatant entre l'Autriche et la Prusse. Gilbert sollicita l'aide de France et d'Espagne alors que Roderich fit appel à Angleterre. Les combats furent violents, les batailles nombreuses, autant en Europe que sur le continent américain. Heureusement Antonio et Francis étaient alliés et réussissaient à tenir face à leur ennemi. Mais bientôt l'un des deux faiblit et les combats sur les colonies espagnoles tournèrent petit à petit à l'avantage de l'anglais.

Espagne vint un jour chez Francis pour discuter affaires. La situation commençait à l'inquiéter et son frère faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas évident. Et la crainte de voir Arthur grandir en puissance était bien là. Et l'anglais était d'ailleurs bien partit pour réussir à renverser la situation si cela continuait.

«Je ne sais pas quoi faire Hermano. Si ça continue ainsi, je vais perdre mes colonies. Et ils aura un avantage sur toi.

- Pas immédiatement. Tes colons ne se laisseront pas faire et n'obéiront pas. Il n'aura aucun appuis, et faire venir ses propres colons prendra du temps.

- Tu sais comment Arthur est. Ca ne durera pas s'il y a de la résistance. Je ne peux supporter l'idée que le Texas et la Floride deviennent anglaises.» siffla l'espagnol en tapant du poing sur la table, exaspéré par la situation critique en ce qui le concernait

«Et je suis au bords de la ruine, je ne pourrais pas continuer la guerre longtemps, j'ai déjà perdu des batailles en Europe contre Autriche.» Et penser que Feliciano avait préféré ce musicien qui se cachait derrière l'anglais pour assurer ses arrière l'exaspérait encore plus.

Francis servit un verre à son frère aîné puis signala, lentement:«J'aurais bien une solution. Mais elle est risquée.

- Qu'importe. Dis moi ton idée.» soupira le plus vieux, fatigué, prêt à tout entendre.  
Le plus jeune se pencha, sans lâcher la bouteille d'alcool et chuchota:«Vends les moi. Arthur ne pourra plus te les réclamer dans un traité si tu perds contre lui et demande la paix et il ne pourra me les prendre à moins que je ne perde.

- Je perdrais tout appuis en Amérique du nord, je n'aurais plus de colonies au dessus du Mexique. Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée Hermano.

- C'est pourtant une solution qui vous permettrait de vous retirer de la guerre sans perdre une terre à l'ennemi.

- Et je te laisserais seul? Jamais.

- Tes caisses sont presque vides.» soupira son cadet, inquiet pour lui. Il ne voulait pas épuiser son frère plus que nécessaire.

«Si tu m'achètes ces colonies, elles ne le seront plus.

- Il faut d'abord que tu en parle avec ton roi et que j'en discute avec le mien. En attendant, tenons bon contre cet arrogant pirate. Je veux en finir le plus vite possible, ce n'est pas bon pour Alfred qu'il y ait des combats sur son territoire comme ça.»

Antonio soupira et hocha la tête, buvant d'un trait son verre d'alcool. Il préférait voir échoir ses deux colonies américaines aux mains de son frère plutôt que de l'anglais. Après tout leurs rois étaient de la même famille.

Aucun des deux ne vit que Amérique, les yeux plissés, avait écouté toute la conversation, caché derrière la porte, apprenant ainsi les ficelles de la négociation entre nations. Et il apprit aussi que les colonies française, son territoire, allait peut-être s'agrandir.

_Quelques mois plus tard fut signé le traité de famille de l'Amérique du Nord, dans lequel l'Espagne cédait le Texas et la Floride à la France en échange d'une sommes d'argent conséquente. Deux mois après, l'Espagne se retirait de la guerre, laissant l'Angleterre et la France face à face. La Prusse et l'Autriche continuait de leur côté. L'Angleterre battit la France en Europe mais perdit en Amérique du Nord. Les deux nations se retirèrent de la guerre après un traité de paix signé à couteaux tirés, sous tension. Aucune n'avait battu l'autre, chacune avait remporté une victoire et essuyé une défaite. La France agrandissait son territoire qui était désormais immense par rapport aux treize colonies, même en ne comptant pas le Canada. La Prusse, de son côté, remporta la guerre mais parvint à un accord avec l'Autriche._

* * *

**********A Suivre**


	7. La Guerre de 7 ans I

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

**Chapitre 6: La Guerre de 7 ans I **

* * *

La guerre avait reprit et une fois encore Angleterre et France était dans deux camps opposés, et le conflit s'étendit un peu partout dans le monde, à chaque endroit où ils avaient des colonies. Le conflit le plus important entre ces deux belligérants était bien entendu en Amérique du Nord. Arthur avait, depuis les 13 colonies, attaqué le Canada, espérant sans doute s'emparer d'un des deux frères pendant cette guerre et en même temps il avait attaqué les colonies française voisines des siennes. Francis passait des nuits entières à réfléchir à des solutions, des nuits entière à élaborer des stratégies. Matthieu se sentait fatigué car des conflits avaient lieu chez lui et des villages avaient été brûlé par les anglais.

Alfred n'aimait pas ça. Il craignait le pire et voir son père et son frère si fatigués, faible même pour son cadet, le remplissait de rage car il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il avait beau réfléchir, rien de lui venait à l'esprit, aucune idée ou aucune solution.  
Rien n'était simple. Et il ne pouvait même pas encore se battre, il apprenait pourtant à se battre avec une épée mais Francis ne le laissait pas utiliser un pistolet ou un fusil, le disant trop jeune.

Et puis un soir que son père parlait un peu trop fort d'Arthur dont l'armée avait piégé la sienne, l'idée lui vint et il sut ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver la situation et être le héros de sa famille et de la colonie. Il attendit que Francis soit partit et décida de le suivre, en cachette, jusqu'au champs de bataille, et là il appliqua son plan.

Francis gagnerait grâce à lui.

* * *

_Arthur ne parvenait pas à y croire. Son petit Alfred était revenu de lui-même. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il lui avait pardonné ou qu'il en avait assez du français? Peu lui importait, et il était top heureux pour se poser des questions. Questions auxquelles l'autre refusait de répondre, prenant une adorable petite moue. Son petit Alfred (il avait tant grandit) ne lui avait pas tout dit, disant juste qu'il revenait. Et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. _  
_  
Arthur avait voulu tout savoir. Ce qu'il aimait, les jouets qu'il appréciait, ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation. Alfred avait tout dit. Il restait un peu méfiant mais acceptait de lui parler. C'était comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Comme si ce drame n'était jamais arrivé. Alfred semblait avoir pardonné ou tout du moins oublié cet incident avec les indiens. Il ne parlait même pas d'eux quand il disait ce qu'il faisait. _

_Et c'était là qu'il avait fit ces mots, un grand sourire aux lèvres «Pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais te dire les plans des français.» Il avait même commencé à sortir une carte de sa besace, l'air décidé. _

_Arthur n'avait pas voulu y croire tout de suite. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Cependant, il vit l'air qu'avait son fils et préféra ne pas prendre la perche tendue, craignant un test du garçon. Oui c'était surement un test. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans ce piège. Il était impossible que le petit trahisse son second père si facilement. Il préféra donc refuser la proposition «Non j'ai déjà un plan pour les défaire. Ne le trahit pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, je le battrais de toute façon.» Il fut certain que cette réponse était la meilleure à faire._

_Alfred eut une moue indéchiffrable mais hocha la tête «Des plans? Francis est très fort tu sais. Montre moi et je te dirais si ça marchera, je connais tout des emplacements des troupes française, Francis me montre tout pour m'apprendre ce genre ce chose.»_  
_Se réjouissant qu'Alfred n'appelle plus le français papa, fier de la maturité du petit,_

_Arthur ne se méfia pas et se mit à parler des projets de batailles pour le lendemain. Il ponctuait ses phrases de grands mouvements de la main «Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'y participer en plus, la victoire nous tends les bras.»_

_Il ne vit pas le sourire calculateur d'Alfred qui releva la tête, un large sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres «C'est vrai?_

_- Bien entendu, les français vont tomber tout droit dans notre piège.» Arrogant, il ne vit pas l'air que faisait celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son fils, trop sûr de lui pour s'en apercevoir. _

* * *

Alfred courrait dans la forêt, rejoignant la clairière où il avait laissé son petit cheval, et un soldat français qui avait accepté de l'accompagner, après l'avoir surpris en train de partir, et refusant de le laisser seul.

«Je l'ai. Papa sera fier de moi. J'ai peut-être permis de gagner la guerre.

- Il doit être fou d'inquiétude oui, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter de vous accompagner? Et si vous n'aviez pas pu revenir?» Alfred eut un sourire malicieux. Lui n'avait jamais douté de sa réussite. Il savait qu'il réussirait et que tout irait bien, qu'il repartirait sans mal.

Son père serait fier qu'il ait parfaitement jouer les espions et permit de sortir de la situation. Sans lui, les français tomberaient dans un piège lors de la bataille à venir. Il avait d'abord prévu de donner de mauvaises informations à son ancien tuteur mais finalement l'arrogance de celui-ci allait lui coûter la victoire. Trop heureux de le revoir, il lui avait tout dit sur le plan de la bataille.

Cette nouvelle guerre qui avait commencé alors que tout allait si bien. Et ce qui avait débuté en Europe avait eu un écho ici.

Arthur avait attaqué les colonies française et le Canada. Au début, tout allait bien pour Francis mais il avait récemment perdu une bataille et il fallait qu'il reprenne l'avantage. En voyant son père si bouleversé, veillant parfois toute la nuit pour trouver une solution, en voyant que son frère souffrait des combats chez lui, Alfred avait voulu faire quelque chose.

Et ce quelque chose avait été de partir discrètement alors qu'il aurait du aller se coucher pour entrer directement dans le camps ennemi.

Et embobiner Arthur. Le piéger avec de belles paroles. Utiliser les moyens à sa disposition pour le tromper et obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

**C'était fait.**

Et l'anglais n'était pas prêt de participer à la bataille, avec ce qu'il avait avalé. Ou au moins, pas le jour qui arrivait. Et lui avait plein de choses à dire à son père. Il fallait qu'il l'avertisse de la situation et qu'il lui dise où étaient les anglais.

* * *

_«Laisse moi te préparer du thé, j'en fais toujours chez Francis.»_  
_  
Arthur ne protesta pas, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son petit Amérique pour ne pas le laisser lui faire du thé. Et puis s'il semblait savoir le faire, autant le laisser le faire._

_Il retourna à son bureau dans la petite maison requestionnée, laissant le petit dans la cuisine. Alfred fit chauffer de l'eau sur le feu avec habitude. Francis le laissait souvent l'aider à faire la cuisine et parfois Matthieu et lui lui préparait un bon repas de matin. Il fit infuser les feuilles de thé et, au dernier moment, rajouta une herbe en poudre._

_«Avec ça, tu vas faire de beaux rêves Arthur.»_

_Il n'en avait mit que dans la tasse de l'anglais, sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas immédiatement mais petit à petit. Et s'il buvait tout, il ne serait surement pas réveillé pour la bataille du lendemain. Et cela serait à l'avantage du français qui pourrait, avec ses informations, renverser la situation en sa faveur. Il n'avait aucune envie de changer de métropole maintenant. Il était bien comme il était._  
_Mais n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas indispensable, avec tellement d'arrogance? Il allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de tenter de voler ses terres. Elles étaient à Francis et à lui._

_«Arthur, le thé est prêt.» fit-il joyeusement en entrant dans la pièce où l'anglais signait de la paperasse. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau, tendant la tasse à son ancien tuteur avec un air adorable. _

_L'anglais, ravi, sourit et dit, d'un ton chaleureux «Merci Alfred, il a l'air délicieux._

_- Francis adorait mon thé, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi.» répondit le plus jeune, ravi de voir que tout se déroulait selon son plan._

* * *

Il eut un petit rire en y repensant: ça avait été si simple. Arthur avait bu le thé, l'avait complimenté et avait finit par aller se coucher après lui avoir montré sa chambre. Il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que l'anglais ne s'endorme. Il avait vérifié avant de partir. Arthur dormait à poings fermés, écroulé tout habillé en travers de son lit. Il avait pu ainsi quitter la demeure où vivait Arthur pendant les affrontements et il avait pu rejoindre l'endroit où l'attendaient le soldat et son cheval.

Alfred murmura, timidement: «Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter monsieur. Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Je n'aurais pas pu venir à cheval sinon.» Il préférait s'excuser pour les soucis occasionnés. Cet homme avait prit des risques en le suivant, et en ne l'empêchant pas de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il était un colon né sur ces terres, et le considérait comme sa nation, refusant de le laisser seul face à un danger. Il l'avait accompagné, l'avait attendu et aurait du faire face aux conséquences si Alfred n'avait pas pu revenir.

Et aussi parce que laisser son cheval tout seul dans la nature pendant la nuit n'était pas conseillé à cette époque. Et il avait conscience des risques de rester seul ainsi dans la forêt. Il était, quelque part, rassuré de ne pas être seul dans un moment pareil.

Fièrement il annonça, tout en montant sur son cheval «Je sais tout des mouvements de l'ennemi. Je sais les projets des anglais. Leur plan pour la bataille du jour à venir.

- Comment avez-vous fait?

- Arthur est trop crédule, j'ai utilisé un beau mensonge et je l'ai trompé.» Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir ainsi trompé l'anglais mais celui-ci voulait détruire sa famille. Il voulait les arracher à Francis, Matthieu et lui. Il voulait voler ses territoires à son père.

Non il avait bien fait.

Arthur leur faisait du mal à Matthieu et à lui en attaquant leurs terres. Il méritait ce qui venait de se passer. Tant pis pour lui, ça lui apprendrait à tenter de briser leur bonheur et leur famille.

* * *

Francis avait passé une nuit blanche, à réfléchir à la situation quand on annonça que quelqu'un voulait lui parler et que c'était important. Quand il demanda des précisions sur la personne qui voulait lui parler, on lui répondit que c'était Alfred.

«Quoi? Amenez le.»

Le petit se retrouva vite devant son père, l'air piteux. Il avait soudainement un peu peur de la réaction de Francis devant ses nouvelles. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait? Serait-il fier ou fâché des risques qu'il avait prit? Francis posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils, ne sachant pas quoi dire sur le coup, hésitant entre la colère pour avoir désobéit et être fier de le voir si mature.

Il finit par hausser les sourcils et demanda, prenant un ton ferme «Alfred qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi as-tu quitté la maison, c'est dangereux ici. C'est la guerre, il y aura une bataille difficile demain. Tu n'as aucune idée de...

- Je suis venu t'aider. Je sais tout des mouvements des anglais pour la bataille d'aujourd'hui.» Fit Amérique en sortant la carte de sa besace, la posant sur la petite table et commençant à la déplier pour montrer sur elle où étaient les troupes. Il préférait essayer de couper court à la discussion car il sentait qu'il risquait un savon pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais Francis n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda «Comment as-tu su cela? Même mes meilleurs espions n'ont pas toutes les informations.

- Je...

- Tu n'es quand même pas allé espionner les anglais, tu n'es quand même pas allé espionner Arthur?» comprit le français, s'alarmant devant cette possibilité. L'idée que son fils ait prit tant de risques l'effrayait. Arthur aurait pu le garder prisonnier, il aurait pu ne pas pouvoir repartir. Quand le plus petit hocha la tête en souriant, il reprit«Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris? Il aurait pu t'enfermer, te faire surveiller et tu aurais pu ne pas pouvoir repartir. Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête?» fit le français en élevant la voix, voulant faire entrer dans la tête du plus jeune ce qu'il avait prit comme risques et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été inconscient et imprudent.

«Je...Je voulais...t'aider?» balbutia le plus jeune, prenant tout de même conscience des risques qu'il avait prit. Mais il était persuadé d'avoir bien fait.

«J'ai bien comprit mais te rends-tu compte des risques que tu as prit?» soupira Francis, portant une main à son front, s'éloignant un peu de son fils.

Souriant fièrement, Alfred rit et répondit, sûr de lui: «T'en fais pas. Il m'a tout dit, pensant que j'étais de son côté.» Ça avait été lâche et fourbe mais il était fier d'avoir été utile. Utile pour la colonie, utile pour Francis, utile pour la guerre. Il se sentait fier d'être indispensable. Il pouvait enfin agir pour ses territoires.

Francis préféra ne pas s'étendre là-dessus, puisque les choses s'étaient arrangées. Il faudrait cependant qu'il fasse en sorte que l'autre ne recommence plus ça, il faudrait qu'il lui fasse la leçon, même si pour le moment autre chose était à dire:«Mais il va tout de suite comprendre si tu es reparti. Et tout va changer.

- Non, il va dormir un bon moment, j'ai mis des herbes pour dormir dans son thé. Il ne va peut-être pas se réveiller à tant pour la bataille. Personne ne saura que je sais tout.»

Francis n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ce n'était pas possible que Alfred ait fait quelque chose de si roublard, de si fourbe. Cependant il pouvait prendre l'avantage ainsi. Et battre Arthur. Bien entendu, il avait un peu de peine pour l'anglais d'avoir été trompé ainsi mais il ne pardonnait pas à son rival de tenter de lui voler Canada. Prenant une grande inspiration, il dit, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres «Dis moi tout.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	8. La Guerre de 7 Ans II

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

**Chapitre 7: La Guerre de 7 Ans II **

* * *

Alfred se réveilla dans la tente de son père, et s'étira, se demandant quelle heure il était. Il n'y avait personne, signe qu'il ne devait pas être tôt. Il avait veillé fort tard la nuit précédente pour montrer ce qu'il savait à son père. La Bataille avait-elle commencée? Si oui il espérait que tout se passait bien, car il avait tout fait pour et la victoire pouvait être essentielle pour reprendre l'avantage et surtout stopper l'avancée des troupes britanniques sur le sol canadien. Alfred avait tout fait pour que la victoire revienne à son père, il était allé jusqu'à espionner son ancien tuteur, sans aucun remord, pour soutirer des informations essentielles.

Il n'osait imaginer comment avait réagit Angleterre en se réveillant et au fond cela lui était égal. Il ne retournerait pas avec lui alors quelle importance? C'était la guerre et tout les moyens étaient bons pour remporter la victoire.

Et il avait tellement voulu aider en voyant son père passer des nuits blanche à chercher des solutions, à discuter avec ses hommes et à maudire l'anglais. S'il avait pu aller voir les indiens, il leurs aurait demandé d'aider les français, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire ça, ils l'avaient fait d'eux même.

Sautant du lit, il se dirigea vers la table où était posé une assiette avec du pain, du fromage et de la viande séchée, accompagnés d'un verre d'eau et d'une pomme. Ce n'était pas mirobolant mais il avait faim et il ne fit pas le difficile. Il dévora ce petit repas, écoutant avec attention pour savoir s'il restait des gens dans le camps ou pas. Il devait en rester quelques uns pour surveiller, histoire que le camps ne soit pas prit par l'ennemi.

Gardant la pomme, il sortit de la tente. Le peu d'hommes présent lui signala que la bataille devait avoir bel et bien commencée et peut-être depuis un bon moment. Il se dirigea vers son cheval, attaché près d'ici et se mit à le caresser et à lui donner des morceaux du fruit qu'il avait gardé, lui parlant pour passer le temps.  
«J'espère que tout va bien pour papa. Il doit gagner ou Mattie pourrait aller plus mal, et peut-être aller avec Arthur si il perd.»

Cette perspective lui déplaisait fortement. Être séparé de son frère ne lui convenait guère. Et il avait peur pour ses sœurs également. Les anglais attaquaient les îles dans les caraïbes d'après ce qu'il avait entendu et d'ailleurs ils s'en prenaient à toutes les colonies françaises dans le monde. Ca ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il s'inquiétait à juste titre pour l'avenir de sa famille.

Il attendit ce qui lui sembla des heures que les français reviennent. Et aux cris de joie qu'il entendait, la victoire était à eux. Heureux, il se précipita vers la source du bruit et les regarda revenir, victorieux du champs de bataille.

Il chercha son père des yeux, espérant déjà qu'il lui raconte la façon dont les combats s'étaient déroulés. Il était impatient de savoir comment cela s'était passé. Francis apparut alors, monté sur son cheval blanc, à la tête des troupes. L'enfant courut à sa rencontre, joyeux et s'exclama, rejoignant son père. «Alors?

- La victoire est à nous. Étrangement, Arthur n'était pas présent dans cette bataille, aurais-tu quelque chose à voir avec son absence?» plaisanta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. En ce qui le concernait, que son rival n'ait pas été là était un avantage certain pour lui. Et une bonne claque dans la figure pour l'anglais qui se voyait infligé un sérieux camouflet dans cette guerre en Amérique du Nord.

Alfred répondit par un large sourire, satisfait que son thé piégé ait marché aussi bien qu'il l'espérait. Et cela avait servit à la victoire, il en était donc ravi. «Peut-être mais c'est de sa faute.» Il n'aurait pas du lui faire autant confiance, son attitude avait pourtant été bien louche, trop affectueuse et trop..sage, trop gentille. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant Arthur s'était fait avoir en beauté.

«Sans doute» Francis descendit de son cheval et poursuivit à pieds, accompagné de son fils. «Tu veux que je te raconte comment cela s'est passé n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Comment était la bataille?

- Grâce à tes informations, nous les avons surpris, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que nous les attaquions comme cela. La victoire a été facile.»

Cela avait été la surprise dans les rangs ennemis et cet effet de surprise avait été une des clés de la victoire. Ca et aussi, entre autres, l'absence d'Arthur. Il se demandait ce que faisait son rival à ce moment là et comment il réagissait à cette défaite.

* * *

Arthur se versa un verre d'alcool. Il refusait de croire que Alfred l'avait trahi de son plein gré, même si tout semblait le montrer. C'était forcement la faute de Francis, c'était lui qui avait monté son adorable petit garçon contre lui, qui l'avait envoyé faire cette sinistre besogne. Jamais l'enfant n'aurait eu une idée aussi retorde de lui-même.

Il se versa un nouveau verre. Et le but d'un trait.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et avait apprit la défaite de son armée, il avait vite comprit que ses plans avaient été dévoilés à Francis. Et qui d'autre qu'Alfred aurait pu les lui dire.

Il se versa un nouveau verre. Et le but à petites gorgées.

Il avait refusé d'y croire, refuser de croire à cette trahison mais les faits étaient là. Le thé qui lui avait donné tellement sommeil, le fait qu'il ait dormit si longtemps et la disparition de l'enfant, ça et le fait que les français savaient tout de leur stratégie, il ne fallait pas être idiot pour deviner le pourquoi du comment de cette défaite.

_Ca avait été dur à admettre._

Alfred avait tellement grandi, tellement changé. Ce n'était plus le petit qui l'avait choisi mais un jeune garçon intelligent et rusé, mais c'était forcement Francis qui avait eu cette idée, qui avait poussé l'enfant à le faire. Alfred était beaucoup trop adorable pour avoir fait ça lui même.

Francis lui parait ça aussi. Il n'était vraiment pas un bon gardien pour élever ainsi ses enfants. Arthur comptait bien sur cette guerre pour au moins lui en prendre un. Il espérait Alfred mais s'il pouvait avoir Matthew, ça serait un coup pour le français qui négocierait peut-être un échange.

Francis avait osé se servir d'Alfred pour l'atteindre. Pour le faire perdre le combat.

_Comment osait-il faire une telle chose?_

Il se versa un nouveau verre. Il le porta à ses lèvres, pensif et but lentement, plongé dans des pensées vengeresses en tête qu'il comptait bien mettre à exécutions, mais ne savait pas encore comment. Il trouverait bien une occasion pour lui faire payer personnellement. Pas de nation à nation mais de Arthur à Francis. Il avait bien l'intention de lui signifier comment il voyait le fait d'utiliser ses colonies pour obtenir la victoire, ce qu'il pensait de ce plan lâche et cruel. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça du français.

_Car pas un seul instant ne lui vint l'idée que ce plan était uniquement l'œuvre d'Alfred. Il ne pouvait pas envisager ça, c'était impossible pour lui d'imaginer une trahison volontaire de la part de son ancien protégé.  
C'était forcement la faute de Francis, c'était toujours de sa faute.  
Il le paierait très cher._

A la première occasion, Arthur lui ferait regretter d'avoir utiliser la petite colonie pour une action aussi peu digne de lui.

* * *

Matthieu était assis sur un fauteuil dans le salon vide, attendant que sa famille revienne. Il avait été surpris en voyant que Alfred n'était plus là, qu'il était partit et il s'inquiétait de l'endroit où il avait pu aller. Avait-il suivi leur père? Mais c'était dangereux et il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Malade d'angoisse pour sa famille et pour ses terres, il avait passé plusieurs jours peu agréables.  
Sa famille lui manquait et il n'osait pas sortir seul de la maison, craignant sans cesse que les ennemis arrivent jusqu'ici et l'enlève pour l'amener chez l'adversaire de son père. Il ne savait pas grand chose de lui mais savait qu'il avait fait du mal à Alfred, et beaucoup de peine aussi. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais savait que ce pays était un danger pour lui. Et qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher.

Il ne voulait pas aller vivre avec lui, devenir une colonie britannique. Il voulait rester avec sa famille et comme les choses étaient. Il ne voulait pas de changements.  
Il était donc impatient que son père et son frère reviennent, et qu'ils soient à nouveau tout les trois, même si Francis devrait à un moment retourner dans son pays.  
Ils lui manquaient. Il n'avait jamais été tout seul depuis qu'Alfred était devenu un membre de la famille. Matthieu avait même l'impression qu'il en avait toujours fait partie. Depuis que son frère était là, il ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Alfred avait toujours une idée de jeu, c'était toujours lui qui avait l'idée de se cacher pour échapper aux travaux d'écriture ou de lectures. C'était Alfred qui imaginait des plans pour chiper des biscuits ou des gâteaux à la cuisine. C'était Alfred qui l'aidait à grimper aux arbres ou à se cacher dans la forêt, comme des indiens ou des trappeurs. C'était Alfred qui se levait parfois secrètement pour écouter les conversations de leur père, pour tout savoir sur sa colonie et la sienne. C'était Alfred qui imaginait toujours les plus grandes excuses quand ils faisaient des bêtises.

Tout seul, il ne savait plus que faire et se demandait parfois si la guerre allait se terminer un jour, car il sentait des batailles sur ses terres trop souvent. Il espérait que son père puisse vite régler la situation et le sauver.

Quand il entendit des chevaux, il se méfia d'abord et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, craignant que cela soit l'ennemi. Si tel était le cas, il devrait se cacher et ne pas sortir de sa cachette. Son père l'avait prévenu que Angleterre tenterait de l'enlever s'il le pouvait.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, discrètement et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant les uniformes français. C'était son père qui rentrait, et il distingua bien vite le cheval de son frère qui marchait à côté de celui de son père.

Un large sourire illumina son visage et il sortit en vitesse de la maison, se précipitant à la rencontre de sa famille, fou de joie de les revoir.«PAPA! ALFRED!

- Mon petit Matthieu.» s'exclama Francis en descendant de sa monture et attrapant l'enfant dans ses bras. Il était heureux de le voir en si bonne santé malgré les attaques qui avaient frappé le Canada.

«Papa. Alfred était avec toi tout le temps?

- Oui il m'a suivit. Rien de grave finalement.

- J'ai été un héros.» crut bon de signaler Alfred, un large sourire aux lèvres, descendant de son propre cheval, rajustant sa toque en feutre. «Grâce à moi, papa a gagné la bataille.» fit-il d'un ton légèrement orgueilleux, fier de lui.

Le petit canadien ouvrit de grands yeux surpris:«Ha bon?» Il avait du mal à croire que son frère, malgré son tempérament ait pu aider leur père de façon si importante.

«Oui c'est une longue histoire qu'on va te raconter Matthieu, mais rentrons d'abord.» renchérit Francis, reposant son fils au sol et les accompagnant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Matthieu hocha la tête, impatient d'en savoir plus que cette victoire qui avait repoussé les anglais de ses terres, du moins en partie.

* * *

Les combats durèrent encore un temps mais finalement les batailles s'achevèrent alors que les deux parties tentaient de trouver un accord. La France perdait tous ses comptoirs en Inde ainsi que la plupart de ses îles, sauf la Martinique, la Guadeloupe et Saint-Pierre et Miquelon. Les Anglais remportaient une petite portion de terre sur le continent américain, agrandissant un peu les Treize Colonies mais dans l'ensemble, cette guerre, ailleurs qu'en Europe, s'acheva sans qu'un des deux partis n'ait vraiment pu l'emporter sur l'autre. N'ayant pu prendre l'avantage en Amérique, Arthur ne pu réclamer aucune terre là-bas, sauf le petit morceau conquit.

«Nous sommes d'accord?

- Oui.» grogna l'anglais, déçu d'en arriver juste ici. Il avait espéré plus, bien plus. Et se retrouvait avec un agrandissement ridicule, comparé à ce qu'il avait voulu. Et les deux petites colonies restaient évidement avec Francis.

«Quoi? Tu m'a battu en Europe, cela devrait te suffire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais...

- Ca va, je sais ce que tu voulais, mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Admet-le.

- Avec toutes les bêtises que tu lui a mis dans la tête, tu...

- Je ne lui ait rien mit dans la tête.

- Tu l'emmènes sur un champs de bataille.» siffla l'anglais, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot là-dessus. C'était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire pour qu'il oublie si facilement.

«Il m'a suivit.» protesta Francis, qui en avait été le premier surpris. Lui-même n'aurait jamais imaginé que son fils le suivrait si loin, par lui-même, sans aide autre que celle d'un soldat. Il avait été ébahi par son audace et son courage.

Mais Arthur n'en avait pas fini là-dessus. «Tu l'a envoyé m'espionner en me prenant par les sentiments.» cria-t-il en se levant, poings serrés, comme prêt à s'en servir pour frapper son rival «Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

«Crois-le ou non, je n'y suis pour rien là-dedans.» reprit le français d'une voix douce, compatissant à ce que devait ressentir son rival. Il le plaignait quelque part. Mais il était trop heureux d'avoir pu tenir face à lui et de n'avoir rien perdu là-bas pour éprouver réellement des remords.

Arthur plissa les yeux, sifflant d'un ton mordant: «Mensonge.

- Crois que je mens si tu veux mais tu te trompes. Ce qu'il a fait, il l'a bien fait de lui-même.

- Non. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça seul. C'est toi qui lui a mit toutes ces idées ridicules en tête.

- Je vois que parler avec toi ne mènera nul part. Nous en avons fini avec le traité. A bientôt Arthur.» fit Francis, se levant de sa chaise et sortant de la pièce, laissant l'anglais seul.

«Tu fuis toujours la conversation.» murmura ce dernier, essuyant des larmes rageuses du dos de la main. «C'est toujours pareil avec toi.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	9. Autonomie

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Autonomie**

* * *

Alfred se leva ce matin là plus tôt que d'habitude. Il était contrarié ces temps-ci, et cela à cause d'Arthur. Les Treize colonies anglaises étaient taxées de façon abusives et cela mécontentait le peuple et par extension la jeune nation. Désormais d'une apparence d'un adolescent de 15 ans, il enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Tout allait bien du côté des colonies françaises mais rien n'allait du côté des colonies anglaises. Il se sentait divisé et détestait ça. Il avait même réclamé plus de liberté à son tuteur alors qu'il n'était pas le responsable.

Francis avait promit qu'il en parlerait à son roi. Même s'il ne promettait rien. Évidement Alfred n'escomptait pas avoir son indépendance, il était réaliste et les colons d'origine française n'en avait aucun désir pour le moment. Non mais il voulait quand même plus de liberté. Il avait même dit qu'il désirait être plus autonome, qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il voulait des responsabilités.

Plus de libertés du côté français ne changerait rien aux problèmes du côtés anglais et il en avait conscience mais réclamer ces libertés était un moyen d'extérioriser sa colère, même envers celui qui n'y était pour rien. Depuis qu'il était intervenu aux côtés de rebelles pour une action d'éclat dans le port de Boston, il se sentait encore plus concerné par la situation du côté anglais. C'était aussi son peuple après tout et il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

* * *

_Habillé en indien, debout sur le pont du navire, Alfred tenait une caisse dans ses mains et la lança, dans attendre, à l'eau. Elle coula pendant quelques instants puis remonta à la surface, flottant à la surface, l'eau s'infiltrant peu à peu à l'intérieur de la caisse, gâchant le thé qui était à l'intérieur._  
_  
C'était tant mieux.  
Une bonne chose de faite._

Alfred n'aimait plus trop le thé en plus, il préférait le chocolat ou le café. Il avait passé l'âge où il avait aimé cette boisson, vestige de l'époque où il avait vécu avec l'anglais. Époque dont il ne se rappelait qu'à peine. Seules quelques images lui restaient. Il avait été trop jeune pour se rappeler bien car il s'était enfui très vite.  
C'était mérité.

Il ne faisait pas ça pour rien, sans raison.

Cela apprendrait à Arthur et à son roi à augmenter les taxes, à brimer ainsi les habitants des treize colonies. Sans raison aucune que remplir leurs caisses surement vides. Parce qu'ils pouvaient le faire, ils ne se gênaient pas pour le faire. Ils ne pensaient pas que leurs sujets pourraient avoir du mal à payer ces impôts et ces taxes.  
Il avait entendu leur appel et était venu, en cachette, aider à faire un coup d'éclat. Une action qui, de plus, lui plaisait.

C'était très amusant de faire cela.

Fier de lui, Alfred recommença encore une fois. Aidé par d'autres rebelles, ils flanquèrent toutes les caisses à l'eau en peu de temps. Il remarqua alors les soldats qui arrivaient sur les quais. Et une silhouette bien connu parmi eux.  
«Arthur.» C'était bien lui, il le voyait de loin, si reconnaissable dans sa tenue de commandant. Il n'était plus un pirate depuis un moment. Il devenu un chef honorable des soldats, plus un voyou ou un voleur, plus recommandable qu'avant.  
Son ancien tuteur ne l'avait pas remarqué mais criait visiblement des ordres à ses hommes, pour arrêter les rebelles qui avaient osé jeter la cargaison de thé à la mer. Ils étaient en colère et comptaient bien les mettre aux arrêts.

Une foule assistait à la scène et Alfred sentait qu'elle encourageait ceux qui avaient agi, pas les soldats. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit attrapé. Si Arthur mettait la main sur lui, il ne le laisserait pas repartir. C'était certain. Et Alfred n'avait aucune envie d'être fait prisonnier par l'anglais. Il avait d'autres préoccupations que celle-là. Et il comptait bien s'échapper et retourner chez lui sans trop de soucis. Il était assez débrouillard pour ça.

Il grimpa sur le bastingage et prit une grande inspiration et plongea. Heureusement il savait nager, Francis lui avait appris quand il était plus jeune, prétextant que c'était utile de savoir cela. Il avait bien raison. Il nagea jusqu'aux quais, plus loin, et se hissa sur la terre ferme, retournant vers son cheval qui l'attendait plus loin.

«Vous êtes revenus monsieur?»

Il se tourna vers l'enfant qui avait gardé ses affaires pendant son absence. Le petit avait du observé tout de loin. Et vu le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres, le spectacle avait du lui plaire.

«Oui et le thé est désormais éparpillé dans la mer.

- Tant mieux, ce n'est pas bon le thé.

- Tout à fait, cela apprendra aux anglais à ne pas nous taxer sans raison.» Comme ce ''nous'' lui était venu facilement aux lèvres. C'était bel et bien son peuple. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. «Rappelle-toi» dit-il en sortant trois pièce de sa bourse «Tu ne m'a pas vu.»

L'enfant prit hâtivement l'argent et hocha la tête «Vous êtes recherché?

- Pas vraiment mais je préfère qu'on ne sache pas que j'étais là.

- N'ayez crainte, je ne dirais rien.» Et le petit partit en courant sans attendre de réponse. Bientôt seul, l'adolescent se rhabilla et enfourcha son cheval pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il fallait mieux qu'il parte avant qu'on le voit. Et il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur sache qu'il avait été ici, même s'il s'en fichait au fond, mais préférait être dans les colonies françaises quand l'anglais l'apprendrait, s'il l'apprenait.

* * *

Alfred sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la ville. Il aimait se mêler à la population et écouter les discussions dans les tavernes. Cela lui apprenait comment les gens voyaient la colonie et les problèmes qu'ils avaient, si problèmes il y avait. Et en l'absence de Francis, il avait beaucoup de liberté et passait le temps comme il le pouvait. Canada était retourné chez lui et ils vivaient séparément désormais. Mais tout deux attendait le retour de leur père avec la même impatience.  
Alfred se demandait quand Francis reviendrait avec des nouvelles. Cela faisait un an, presque deux, qu'il était repartit dans son pays et il commençait à trouver le temps long, même s'il devait s'habituer. Un grand pays ne devait pas se laisser materner comme ça.

Il était grand désormais.

Et impatient d'en savoir le plus possible sur comment être une grande nation.  
Il ne pouvait pas tenir, voulant savoir ce qu'avait décidé le pays de Francis pour lui, mais craignant aussi d'être déçu. Il ne voulait pas être déçu.  
Bien évidement, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir son indépendance, il n'était pas fou et le peuple de ce côté-là ne le voulait pas. Mais il sentait en même temps les tensions du côté anglais et se demandait comment réagirait les colons anglais s'il obtenait des libertés supplémentaires.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, il décida de retourner chez lui, dans la belle maison que Francis lui avait fait construire. Il se sentait un peu seul ces temps-ci et il décida de passer par les écuries pour s'occuper des ses deux chevaux. Ca lui ferait passer le temps.

Entrant dans le bâtiment, il remarqua la présence d'un cheval blanc qui occupait le box réservé à la monture de France. Fou de joie, il sortit rapidement des écuries pour se précipiter dans la maison pour retrouver son tuteur.

«Francis.»

La nation se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, se levant de la table où il buvait une tasse de chocolat en attendant surement le retour du jeune garçon. «Bonjour Alfred, tu as grandit non?

- Oui je me mesure tout les jours. J'ai 15 ans physique maintenant.

- Tu en avais 14 la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.» répondit le français en souriant, ébouriffant les mèches blondes de son fils. Il était heureux de voir que la colonie grandissait bien toute seule, et il se sentait fier de cet état de fait également.

Songeant à son frère et pensant que son père était d'abord allé le voir, Alfred demanda:«Tu as vu Matthieu avant de venir ici?Comment va-t-il?

- Je passerais le voir après toi. J'ai décidé de commencer par toi cette fois ci. Et de passer Noël avec toi cette année. Mais vous ne correspondez plus par lettres?

- Si mais ça met du temps. C'est pour ça que je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles.» C'était vrai que le temps était long entre chaque lettres, il fallait attendre que le courrier arrive, que son frère réponde et que cette réponse arrive. Ca prenait du temps. Et parfois le courrier se perdait, donc Alfred réécrivait quand l'attente était trop longue.

Il se fit lui-même une tasse de chocolat, voulant se réchauffer après la longue balade qu'il avait faite dans la ville et la nature. «Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles?

- J'ai parlé avec mon roi. Des choses ont été décidées.»

Reposant sa tasse, Alfred sentit un sentiment bien connu l'envahir: l'impatience. Et aussi l'appréhension. Il pouvait y avoir de mauvaises nouvelles, même si Francis n'avait pas l'air négatif. «Comme quoi?»

France soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser la discussion. «Allons dans notre bureau pour en discuter.»

Leur bureau était une pièce importante de la maison. Un large tapis coloré couvrait le sol, deux bureau de bois étaient présents avec des fauteuils confortables. Des bibliothèque couvrait certain murs, d'autres étaient recouvert par des cartes. Le bureau de Francis était bien rangé, celui d'Alfred un peu en fouillis. C'était une pièce où la jeune colonie aimait passer du temps avec son tuteur, où celui-ci lui apprenait ses devoirs de nation. Alfred aimait y passer lui-même du temps seul, là il étudiait l'Histoire et la géographie, la philosophie et d'autres matières intéressantes.

Francis s'assit à son bureau sur lequel des papiers avaient déjà été posé récemment. Il prit une grande inspiration «Bien.»

Alfred prit sa chaise et s'assit face à son père «Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé?»

Le français eut un sourire espiègle «Version officielle ou version officieuse?

- Les deux.

- Très bien, la version officielle: Les colonies américaines ont prouvé leur fidélité à plus d'une reprise, leur développement est bon, les gouverneurs font du bons travail. Accorder plus de libertés est une chose possible, du moment qu'il y a des garanties. C'est ainsi que le 4 Juillet 1773 a été signé un traité garantissant l'Autonomie des Colonies françaises d'Amérique. C'est à dire que toute les terres françaises que tu représente sont autonomes. Ca n'a pas été facile de convaincre le roi mais j'y ai réussi.

- Et la version officieuse?» demanda Alfred, se doutant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dedans. Il demanderait quelles seraient les garanties plus tard. Il toussota et se pencha, attentif à la réponse que son père allait lui dire.

Francis se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, se massant les tempes:«Outre ce que je t'ai déjà dit, une des raisons majeures est la révolte qui couve dans les Treize Colonies anglaises. Si on vous donne l'autonomie, c'est aussi dans l'espoir de déclencher une révolte plus forte chez eux. Il y a déjà des tensions et s'ils voient leurs voisins obtenir l'autonomie alors que eux sont surchargé de taxes, cela pourrait créer des révoltes ou des soulèvements.

- Les faire perdre foi en l'Angleterre hein?» fit le plus jeune avec un pauvre sourire. Il s'en doutait, il savait que le vraie raison, c'était ça ou du moins une des raisons.  
L'autre soupira «Que veux-tu, il y a toujours des tensions entre le pays d'Arthur et le mien et la moindre occasion pour affaiblir l'autre est valable.

- Et si ça va trop loin la révolte? S'ils veulent leur indépendance?

- Alors l'Angleterre pourrait perdre ses colonies, mais...

- Mais nous, que ferions nous? On les aiderait?» Il voulait savoir, savoir ce qui se passerait dans ce cas là. Il voulait entendre son père dire qu'il les aiderait.

«Le problème, Alfred c'est que si de trop grosses divisions apparaissent entre les colonies françaises et les Treize Colonies, cela pourrait avoir un effet négatif sur toi. Ou alors faire apparaître une nouvelle nation pour représenter ces terres libres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous feriez? Parce que moi je les aiderais à avoir leur liberté s'ils le veulent, s'il veulent la liberté, je les aiderais.» Il se sentait plus fort au fut et à mesure qu'il disait ces paroles.

Francis soupira de nouveau«Alfred.

- Quoi? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne m'a pas laissé finir. J'arrivais aux garanties pour que vous ayez votre autonomie. Ce que j'entends par là? L'administration locale disposera de nombreux pouvoirs, par exemple en matière de développement économique, mais elle dépendra de mon pays pour certaines compétences, généralement les relations avec d'autres pays, la défense de la colonie, le commerce.

- Ce que tu veux dire...» Commença Alfred, les yeux plissés par la concentration «C'est que je ne pourrais pas entrer dans un conflit sans ton accord?» Il ne comprenait pas tout. Mais il voulait comprendre mieux ce que sa métropole voulait dire par ces paroles.

Son père hocha la tête, rassemblant ses papiers sur le bureau«Ni faire du commence avec un autre pays que le mien sans accord.

- Pour tout ce qui concerne d'autres pays, je ne pourrais rien décider seul, c'est ça?

- Mais tout ce qui concerne la colonie elle-même, vous serez autonome.»

Alfred n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, c'était déjà bien ce qu'il avait. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir «Et pour intervenir pour aider les Treize Colonies?

- Ils n'ont pas demandé leur indépendance pour le moment n'est-ce pas? On verra si cela arrive. A ce moment-là, on décidera de ce que l'on fait.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	10. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Confrontation**

* * *

«Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu viens faire ici Angleterre.

- Je suis venu te faire une proposition.

- Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas là pour une visite ou pour discuter autour d'un thé.» railla Amérique en se laissant tomber dans la fauteuil de son père, ses yeux bleus posés sur l'individu face à lui. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise, surpris de le voir. S'attendait-il à le voir toujours petit et inoffensif? Sûrement.

Il avait été lui même surpris quand le pays s'était présenté à sa porte, désirant lui parler de pays à pays. Il avait été méfiant mais une promesse sur son identité de nation avait permit à Arthur de s'introduire dans la maison. Assis dans le grand bureau, Alfred se demandait ce que l'adversaire de son père désirait. A peine son autonomie avait-elle été déclaré que l'anglais s'était précipité ici. L'américain se doutait de la raison de sa venue et cela le hérissait d'avance.

«Tu as tellement grandi.

- C'est ce que dit papa, c'est dans un sens pour ça qu'il m'a donné mon autonomie.» Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps à parler à son invité dans la même langue que lui, lui montrant ainsi qu'il maîtrisait toujours l'anglais. «Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu n'est-ce pas?

- Mon pays a une proposition.» reprit Arthur, prenant un ton doux pour parler, comme s'il était certain de la portée de ses mots «Maintenant que vous êtes autonomes, nous vous proposons...

- De poignarder mon père dans la dos? Une alliance?» ironisa Alfred en se redressant, fixant son interlocuteur dans les yeux. «C'est ça?

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Et qu'est-ce que ça me rapporterait de trahir mon père?» Il se retint de jeter l'anglais dehors, bien décidé à l'écouter, afin de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il devrait le rapporter rapidement à son père. Qui sait ce que celui en face de lui était capable.

«...De vous libérer du joug de la France. Vous seriez libre.»

Alfred fut prit d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable. Des larmes en roulèrent sur ses joues et il frappa le bureau de son poing avant de se reprendre, regardant Arthur dans les yeux. «Sérieusement? Le joug? Un pays qui offre l'autonomie à sa plus importante colonie est un pays qui le tient sous son joug, c'est bien connu.» Il pouffa, se laissant aller dans sa chaise, amusé par les paroles de son interlocuteur.  
Celui-ci relança aussitôt la conversation, prêt à ne pas lâcher:«Une Autonomie avec des tas de garanties.

- Parce que tu me l'aurais donné toi?» ironisa Amérique, touchant au cœur du problème. Il savait que l'autre n'avait jamais oublié, ni pardonné à France de l'avoir prit sous son aile, de l'avoir prit à lui.

Alfred ne se souvenait pas de la période où il avait vécu avec Arthur, ni même les événements qui avaient conduits à son changement de tuteur mais savait que l'anglais avait fait quelque chose de grave qui avait trahi sa confiance. Il l'avait vu faire deux guerre contre son père, tenter de le reprendre par la guerre, de détruire leur famille pour son propre bonheur. Il avait eu un peu pitié de lui cependant. Et avait toujours pitié de lui. Mais aujourd'hui c'étaient les Treize Colonies qui vivaient sous le joug d'un pays, pas la partie autonome des colonies d'Amérique. Et ce pays tyrannique osait venir lui parler de joug.

Mal à l'aise, l'autre répondit«Enfin ce n'est pas la question.

- Si tout est là. Tu reproche à Francis de m'enchaîner davantage avec cette autonomie, juste pour renforcer ma fidélité.» Il résumait bien les choses, et savait très bien les objectifs de son ancien tuteur. Il était bien décidé à démonter ses paroles les unes après les autres.

Arthur se dressa dans son siège, prêt à défendre sa position «C'est la vérité.

- Venant de toi, ça ne tient pas debout. Tu es l'ennemi de mon père. Évidement que tu vas le critiquer.» Il se retint d'ironiser une nouvelle fois, voulant garder son calme si l'autre y réagissait brutalement. Mieux valait rester de marbre et se défendre calmement. Il regretta de ne pas avoir une tasse de café sous la main.

«Toutes ces garanties, le fait de devoir le garder comme partenaire principal par exemple.» s'obstina l'anglais, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher sa prise. Il voulait faire entendre son point de vue et y arriverait coûte que coûte. Alfred avait besoin de lui, il n'en démordait pas. Il le sauverait de l'influence française et l'adolescent rentrerait enfin à la maison.

Alfred haussa un sourcil, et fit, amusé:«Je n'allais pas faire commerce avec toi, tu es l'ennemi de mon père, tu es donc le mien.» Il avait accepté cette entrevue par politesse mais l'idée de jeter dehors son invité le démangeait.

«Ha mais tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir les mêmes relations que lui avec les autres pays.

- Je suis autonome, pas indépendant.» rappela le plus jeune, se levant pour se diriger vers le fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur. Il faisait en sorte de rester calme et courtois mais l'autre n'avait probablement pas vu à quel point il était agacé par son attitude.

Arthur sauta sur l'occasion «Justement tu pourrais av...

- Non, ne dis rien. Si c'est pour me mentir et me faire des fausses promesses, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.» Le coupa le plus jeune, fronçant les sourcils, sans même daigner se retourner, regardant juste les reflets dans la vitre.

«Quoi? Mais...

- Non tu n'as aucune intention de me donner mon indépendance. Tu veux juste chasser les français de mes terres pour t'en emparer et ainsi te faire bien voir des Treize Colonie en leur donnant des terres supplémentaires.» Il avait asséné ça d'un ton calme, sans regarder son interlocuteur. «Tu ne devrais pas me mentir. C'est déjà comme ça que tu m'as perdu une fois.» Il n'avait aucune honte à revenir là-dessus, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment.

«Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire ça. Mais pour ton bien, il serait bon de réunir les colonies non?

- Pourquoi je m'allierais avec toi, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. France m'a donné mon autonomie, chose que tu n'aurais jamais fait.

- Je...

- Inutile de mentir tu sais? J'en sais assez sur toi et la politique de ton pays. Tu tyrannise les Treize Colonies, des taxes et des taxes c'est tout ce que tu semble avoir à la bouche les concernant. Je suis au courant de la façon font tu les gères. C'est mon peuple aussi et si tu continue, tu risque de tout perdre.» Sa voix avait prit une teinte sombre, presque menaçante. Il ne pensait à cet instant plus qu'à ce peuple tyrannisé par sa métropole. Il sentait sa colère revenir quand il pensait à ça, et se contenant pour ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée à son visiteur.

Arthur se leva, blême de colère, et articula, d'une voix sourde «C'est une menace?

- Non, un avertissement. La colère gronde en ces terres et je le sens. Je t'avertit, c'est tout.» Alfred se retourna vers l'anglais et fit, l'air de rien «Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit, je te raccompagne?

- Alfred.» La voix de Arthur tremblait légèrement, comme s'il ne savait plus que dire, se retrouvant non pas devant son petit Alfred mais devant un inconnu capable de discuter avec lui. Il se s'attendait pas à ça, il pensait voir le même enfant que celui qu'il avait revu pendant la dernière guerre. Il était déstabilisé par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

L'américain soupira et fit, d'un ton légèrement exaspéré «Quoi?

- Tu ne veux pas te libérer de l'influence de Francis?

- Quel influence? Je le redis, il m'a offert plus de libertés que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je ne le trahirait pas. La discussion est close. Tu sais où est la sortie.»

Quand la porter claqua au loin, Alfred ne se retourna même pas, regardant partir l'ennemi de son père par la fenêtre. Il resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire pour les Treize Colonies. Il avait des idées et en avait déjà parler avec des gens sur ses terres, des gens qui avaient des contacts dans les territoires anglais et il communiquait depuis peu avec certains. En secret, il préparait, avec ces personnes, une action qui changerait peut-être les choses. Il ne les avait pas encore vu en personne mais savait que ce serait nécessaire un jour.

«Désolé Arthur, je ne suis pas ton allié, je ne suis même pas neutre à ton égard. Tu es mon ennemi à cet instant, tant que les Treize Colonies seront tyrannisé de la sorte et auront tant de taxes.»

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il soupira et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, retournant à son bureau pour écrire une lettre. Sortant un papier vierge, il s'arma d'une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre et écrivit, lentement et soigneusement, une lettre adressé à George Washington.

**A Suivre**


	11. Déclaration

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genre** UA, Family, Aventure

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Déclaration**

* * *

Alfred descendit de cheval, se dirigeant vers la pièce où avait lieu la réunion. Il avait communiqué par lettres avec Washington depuis un moment et l'avait même rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Au début l'homme avait été septique quand à la nature du jeune homme mais l'autre avait réussi à le convaincre, spécialement en s'effondrant brusquement, prit de malaises, au moment où un massacre, une répression avait lieu à Boston. Des cicatrices étaient apparus sur la peau du jeune pays, cela avait convaincu le général. Bien vite ils s'étaient entendu sur beaucoup de choses et l'homme avait voulu lui faire rencontrer ses amis, ceux qui voulaient se libérer du joug anglais et créer une nouvelle nation. Il avait invité Alfred à venir assister à cela.

«Alfred. Vous avez pu venir sans encombre?

Oui. Le chemin était long depuis la nation autonome mais personne ne sait que je suis ici.» répondit le jeune blond, serrant la main du vieux général.

«Vous êtes vraiment notre nation.» demanda un autre homme du nom de Jefferson, le fixant avec un mélange de méfiance et de scepticisme.

«Tout a fait. Je représente à la fois les Treize Colonies et la Nation Autonome de Nouvelle-France.

- Si cela est vrai, que faîtes-vous ici? Vous êtes déjà une nation autonome non? Et vous êtes un territoire français.

- Je suis ici parce que vous êtes mon peuple.» répondit Alfred en le regardant avec un regard sans âge, ces mots venant du fond de son cœur. «Je ne peux ignorer les sentiments qui sont si forts en ces terres.» Cela devait si fort qu'il commençait à avoir des envie d'indépendance. Mais il n'osait en parler avec son père. C'était trop tôt, il était autonome depuis juste 2 ans.

«Très bien.» fit le général, souriant «Nous sommes ici pour parler de l'avenir de nos terres. L'Angleterre refuse d'écouter nos revendications. Il va falloir agir.

Déclarons notre indépendance. Nous pouvons exister comme notre propre nation.» lança Adams, avec assurance. Plusieurs personnes approuvèrent cette prise de parole. Le jeune pays plissa les yeux, écoutant avec sérieux.

Washington l'observa et dit, d'un ton paternel «Avez-vous quelque chose à dire Alfred?»

Celui-ci se leva, croisa les mains dans son dos et commença: faisant face aux hommes «Vous avez plusieurs solutions. Vous pouvez tenter de discuter avec l'Angleterre. Je doute cependant que cela fonctionne. Vous pouvez déclarer votre indépendance mais je ne sais pas si vous pourrez vous en tirer seul, sans aide. Vous pourriez demander l'aide de la France (et nous vous aiderons aussi) Mais j'ai une proposition.

- Laquelle?

- Séparez-vous de l'Angleterre et créons un état avec les deux anciennes colonies. Vous vous séparerez les anglais et vous serez réunie avec les territoires déjà autonomes. Bien entendu ce ne sera pas encore l'indépendance mais...ça en sera très proche.

- Vous ne pouvez pas déclarez votre indépendance?» questionna le général. S'il était intéressé, il ne le montrait pas. Il était prêt à écouter le jeune pays jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune état répondit, haussant les épaules: «Je viens juste de me voir offrir mon autonomie. Je sais que j'aurais ma totale liberté un jour si je le demande. Pourquoi me rebeller dans ce cas?

- Mais vous semblez le souhaiter, vous voulez votre indépendance.»

Alfred sourit. Ce Washington était très perspicace«Oui. J'aimerais l'avoir mais je sais que je peux l'obtenir sans en passer par les armes. Que je pourrais l'avoir sans problèmes d'ici peut-être une décennie. Je vais juste attendre une génération pour que les idées de liberté continuent à affluer. Et alors je demanderais à avoir mon indépendance. Je sais que je l'aurais alors.

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous.» remarque le dénommé Adams, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai confiance. Tout dans ma situation laisse présager une préparation à cette liberté.

- Mais quels avantages aurions nous à faire cela plutôt que déclarer notre indépendance?

- Et bien...Déjà vous pourrez penser à l'expansionnisme. Les terres autonomes bloquent toutes possibilités d'avancée de la part des treize colonies.» Expliqua Alfred, s'aidant pour appuyer ses dires de la grande carte accrochée au mur. Les terres du sud de la Nouvelle-France s'étendaient en effet à l'ouest des terres de la colonie anglaise, empêchant pour agrandissement du territoire. «Nous montons déjà des expéditions pour aller acheter des terres. Ce serait un avantage pour vous.

Ensuite vous auriez un avantage dans le jeu des alliances. Je suis allié avec la France, je peux facilement convaincre mon père de convaincre son roi et de lever des troupes. Vous auriez aussi un supplément non négligeable d'hommes.»

Alfred se tût et regarda fixement ses interlocuteurs, avant de dire, d'une voix implacable «Vous ne pouvez pas gagner sans aide.»

Il y eut un silence puis Washington reprit, regardant la nation dans les yeux «J'entends bien mais...

- Je pourrais convaincre mon père de vous aider dans la guerre, je pourrais vous aider moi aussi si vous préférez votre indépendance. C'est comme vous le préférez.» Intérieurement Alfred craignait la division. Et si une nouvelle nation apparaissait pour représenter ce nouveau territoire. C'était ses terres, il ne voulait pas se les faire voler. Il aimait son peuple. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné pour un autre par celui-ci. «Mais j'ai peur de la division. Nous pourrions créer une grande nation.

- Nous sommes tous unis autour de cette idée d'indépendance. Je ne sais pas comment les colonies prendraient cette idée d'union.

- Elle ne présente que des avantages pourtant.» répondit Alfred. « Il pourrait y avoir une égalité au niveau des religions, le pays résultant de cette union pourrait être bilingue. Un mélange des cultures en créant une troisième, qui nous représenterait. Nous pourrions être un exemple de liberté et d'égalité .

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de passionné Alfred.

- Quand cela concerne mes terres et mon peuple, je le suis toujours.

- Vous feriez un merveilleux pays indépendant.

- Cela arrivera un jour.» il ne doutait pas que son père lui offre sa liberté quand il la demanderait, mais tout de suite c'était trop tôt. Il venait juste d'avoir son autonomie, il ne pouvait pas demander, comme ça, une nouvelle chose si peu de temps après la première.

Washington soupira et dit «Nous allons en discuter. Votre proposition est intéressante.» Il regarda le jeune pays dans les yeux et reprit, sérieusement «De votre côté, préparez tout avec France, que tous se tiennent prêt à combattre.»

Alfred savait qu'il faudrait en passer par là. Jamais Arthur n'accepterait cela. Il tenterait de rependre ses colonies et peut-être même de conquérir les terres autonomes. Il fallait être là pour l'arrêter et le vaincre. L'Empire Britannique avait besoin de tomber de son piédestal. Francis lui avait dit que l'anglais devenait trop puissant, trop fort. Il serait d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

_Papa,_

_J'ai parlé avec les insurgés américains et je leurs ai fait des propositions pour fusionner avec nous. Ils auraient la liberté, ne seraient plus rattaché à l'Angleterre. Ils vont en discuter entre eux et me donneront leur réponse bientôt._

_S'ils préfèrent l'indépendance, je les soutiendrais. Je sens au fond de moi que c'est mon destin de les aider. Je ne peux regarder cela sans intervenir. Je sens dans mon cœur qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose. C'est une sorte d'instinct qui me dit que je dois le faire. _

_Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je ne laisserais pas mon peuple se débrouiller seul, sans aide._

_Dis-moi, penses-tu que je pourrais avoir mon indépendance un jour? D'après toi, je pourrais la demander avec ton prochain roi? Désolé mais les idées des insurgés m'influencent un peu. J'ai des envies de libertés très fortes. Les idées de tes philosophes m'influencent également. Je pense beaucoup à tout ça depuis peu, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je suppose que c'est mon destin._

_Il faudrait que tu parles avec ton roi des idées présentes ici et que tu envisages une intervention en faveur des insurgés s'il y a la guerre contre l'Angleterre, car j'ai bien l'intention de les aider en ce qui me concerne, qu'ils me rejoignent ou pas. C'est mon peuple, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls dans cette situation. Je suis certain que tu comprend ce que je ressens._

_D'ailleurs je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Puisque je suis autonome, je voudrais avoir un nom à moi. Non pas que je ne veuille plus m'appeler Bonnefoy mais je pense qu'il est temps que j'ai mon propre nom. J'ai pensé à Alfred. F. Jones. Oui F comme Francis. Qu'en penses-tu?_

_A propos de nom. Il faudrait, puisque je suis autonome, que mes terres en ait aussi un non? Tu as donné le nom unique de Canada à Matthew, à la place de Nouvelle-France. J'ai pensé à plusieurs nom pour mes terres et j'en ai parlé avec mes gouverneurs. Après de nombreuses discussions, nous avons pensé à «États-Unis» . Qu'en penses-tu? Nous sommes aussi en train de rédiger une déclaration des droits. _

_Je te tiens donc au courant de la situation chez moi et dans les treize colonies. _

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_J'espère te revoir bientôt,_

_Alfred._

Alfred attendait la réponse de son père, les nouvelles lui parvenant des treize colonies devenaient de plus en plus fortes et il se sentait fébrile, impatient. Il lisait des livres français traitant des droits, de l'égalité, de la liberté. Il brûlait de se battre pour ses idéaux. Et il se demandait comment allait réagir son père aux nouvelles. Il fallait qu'il accepte de combattre, sinon la victoire serait trop dur à atteindre.

Il avait assisté à d'autres réunions avec ceux qui représentaient les colonies américaines et son idée plaisait de plus en plus. A chaque fois, il apportait de nouveaux arguments. Son sérieux, ses discours passionnés, ses connaissances lui avaient attiré la sympathie. Il devenait de plus en plus confiant, de plus en plus sûr de lui. Il n'était plus l'enfant naïf qu'il était avant.

L'année 1776 connaissait des tensions de plus en plus forte entre l'Angleterre et ses colonies. Les colons, frustré de se voir tant taxés enviaient leurs voisins de leurs libertés et enviait leur autonomie. Beaucoup commencèrent à trouver l'idée de fusion plus intéressante que l'idée d'indépendance. Il se chuchotait des choses dans les tavernes, dans les salons. Les idéaux de libertés et d'égalités devenaient de plus en plus forte. Alfred grandit, il atteignit les 16 ans physique. Il passait son temps libre à attendre à se battre, sentant qu'une guerre serait inévitable. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps dans les salons, à débattre mais aussi à travailler sur la Déclaration des Droits qui était toujours en préparation. Parfois, il demandait leur avis aux représentants des insurgés. Leurs idées étaient ajoutés au papier. Certains idées furent malheureusement trouvés trop dangereuse à exploiter pour l'unité des terres. C'est ainsi que Alfred dut renoncer à celle sur l'esclavage, qui lui tenait pourtant à cœur. Il se dit que ça serait pour plus tard, que ça n'était que partie remise.

Enfin en mai 1766, Alfred reçut enfin la réponse de Francis à sa lettre.

_Alfred,_

_Excuse moi pour le retard dans ma réponse. Il y a eu beaucoup de discussions à la cour à propos de la situation en Amérique. La cause des insurgés a été entendu. Ta suggestion plaît mais l'idée d'indépendance a aussi fait son chemin. Les deux propositions se valent aux yeux de mon roi. Il soutiendra les colons. _

_Nous attendons toute action des colonies maintenant._

_A propos de renommer ta terre, j'ai eu du mal. Mais j'ai réussi à faire entendre raison à la cour, et ça n'a pas été facile. Le nom de «États-Unis» peut être utilisé. Vous êtes autonomes, il est tant que tu te détache un peu de moi si tel est le cas. C'est pourquoi j'accepte aussi ton changement de nom. Tu as bon goût. Je suppose que tu as choisi un nom à consonance anglaise car tu représente aussi les 13 colonies?_

_Tu as raison, tu ne dois pas rejeter ton peuple._

_Alfred Jones, ça sonne bien. Et je suis flatté pour ton deuxième prénom. Merci mon petit. _

_J'aime l'idée d'un peuple égal en tout, où des religions se partageraient également le pouvoir. __Cette idée d'égalité plaît beaucoup chez moi aussi. __Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert des guerres de religion chez moi et de la révocation de l'édit de Nantes._

_Ne laisse jamais quelque chose comme ça arriver chez toi, c'est la pire chose qui peut arriver de sentir son peuple partir, nous abandonner parce qu'il est persécuté. _

_Et ce sera la première fois qu'il existerait un état bilingue._

_J'espère que les choses se passeront bien pour toi._

_Le rosbif ne se laissera pas faire sans combattre. Tiens-toi prêt à tout de sa part. _

_Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage. Dès que les choses seront lancées, je viendrais te voir avec des hommes pour te porter assistances. _

_Avec affection,_

_Francis_

Alfred eut un sourire et replia la lettre. Il avait été inquiet de l'absence de réponse mais venait d'être rassuré. Toutes ses paroles avaient été prises en compte. Ses demandes avaient été accordées. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les écuries. Il avait un dernier rendez-vous avec ce qu'il avait appelé lui-même les père fondateurs. Les insurgés des treize colonies et des représentants des terres autonomes pour publier le premier acte d'une nouvelle ère.

Le 4 juillet 1776 fut publié la Déclaration des Droits du territoire autonome des États-Unis d'Amérique. De même fut publié la Déclaration de Séparation des Treize Colonies avec l'Angleterre et celle de fusion avec les États-Unis.

_Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. _

_On ne pouvait plus renoncer désormais._

**_A Suivre_**


End file.
